Albus Severus Potter und die Rückkehr der Toten
by tinschchen
Summary: Albus Severus Potter und Rose Weasley haben bereits in ihrem 1. Schuljahr ein Abenteuer vor sich. Snape erscheint auf der Karte des Rumtreibers, obwohl er tot sein müsste? Schafft Voldemord erneut die Rückkerhr zu den Lebenden? -- NEU ÜBERARBEITET!
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Albus Severus Potter und die Rückkehr der Toten

Kapitel 1: Das Erbstück

„Wow! Endlich kommen wir nach Hogwarts!" Albus konnte seine Freude kaum verbergen, "Wo ist James denn jetzt schon wieder hin? Er sollte doch auf uns aufpassen!"

„Sicher zu seinen Freunden . Komm weiter, wir müssen ein Abteil finden!" Rose sah sich um, „da ist doch eins!" Sie stieß die Tür auf und bemerkte das Mädchen, das darin saß, erst jetzt: „Ohh, ´tschuldigung! Ich dachte das Abteil wäre leer. Ist hier trotzdem noch Platz?"

„Ja, sicher", sagt das Mädchen schüchtern und sah verlegen zu Boden. Albus hievte ihre Koffer in die Gepäckablage, während Rose sich ans Fenster setzte. Erschöpft ließ er sich ebenfalls nieder. Dann blickte Albus das Mädchen neugierig an, das gerade begonnen hatte Zeitung zu lesen.

„He, das ist doch der Klitterer, oder wie das Blatt auch immer heißt!", stellte er verwundert. „Ja, meine Mutter ist die Herausgeberin. Ich mag die Zeitschrift nicht wirklich, aber sie schenkt sie mir immer. Deswegen tue ich ihr den Gefallen und lese sie. Sie meint nämlich, dass es besser ist, wenn ich als Hexe so was lese, weil... nun ja ...sonst les ich immer die Bravo."

„Deine Mutter ist bestimmt Luna Lovegood, oder? Mein Vater hat uns von ihr erzählt. Mein Name ist Albus Severus Potter und das ist Rose Weasley."

„Potter!? WOW! Eine wahre Ehre dich kennen zu lernen. Warte mal, Weasley? Ron Weasley ist dann dein Vater, oder? Von dem hat mir meine Mutter so einiges erzählt! Er war ziemlich witzig", sie lachte, „mein Name ist Monika Lovegood, aber ihr könnt mich Moni nennen. Bitte nennt mich Moni!", fügte sie hinzu.

„Was glaubst du, in welches Haus du kommst?". meldete sich Rose wieder zu Wort. „Ich weiß noch nicht so recht. Ich glaube, es wäre mir egal. Aber nach Slytherin will ich nicht", fügte sie an, als sie die Blicke der beiden bemerkt hatte.

Albus fing sofort an: „Also ich will nach Gryfindor und Rose auch, so wie unsere Eltern. Deine Mutter war ja in Rawenclaw, oder? Wo war dein Vater, oder ist er ein Muggel?"

Moni seufzte: „Mein Vater..... Ähmm ja.... Ich weiß nichts von meinem Vater und meine Mutter spricht nicht von ihm. Könnten wir bitte das Thema wechseln?" Plötzlich ertönte laute Musik. „Was ist jetzt los?" Moni sprang verwirrt auf.

Albus errötet: „Sorry Leute, mein Handy!" Er zog es aus der Tasche, „SMS von Lily. Sie schreibt, wie gemein sie es findet, dass sie noch zu Hause bleiben muss und das mein Dad und dein Dad gesagt haben, das wir nichts anstellten sollen. Achja, da steht auch, dass ich in meine Tasche sehen soll, hat Dad gesagt."

„Ich hoffe, dass du weißt, dass das Handy in Hogwarts nicht funktionieren wird!", erinnerte Rose Albus besserwisserisch.

Albus ignorierte sie und kramte in seiner Tasche herum bis er einen Umschlag fand, auf dem "Top Secret" stand. Langsam und gespannt auf den Inhalt, öffnete er ihn. Rose und Moni kamen näher um besser sehen zu können. Im Umschlag war ein altes Stück Pergament. Albus zog es mit spitzen Fingern heraus.

Er war enttäuscht: „Ein Stück altes Pergament? Was soll ich damit? Ist schon wieder April?" Er sah es verwundert an. Er dachte, dass sein Onkel Ron ihm vielleicht einen Streich gespielt hatte.

Rose schrie auf: „Ich weiß, was das ist!! Das ist die Karte des Rumtreibers!! Davon hat Dad mir immer erzählt, wenn Mum nicht dabei war. Sieh her!" Sie riss ihm das Pergament aus der Hand, faltete es auf, zückte den Zauberstab und sagte: "**Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut!**"

Sofort erschienen schwarze dünne Linien auf dem Pergament. „Wow, das ist eine detaillierte Karte von Hogwarts! Man sieht sogar, wer sich wo befindet!!", stellte Moni fest. „Warum weißt du davon, und ich nicht?", fragte Albus schmollend Rose. „Dad hat mir oft von den Abenteuern erzählt, die er mit Onkel Harry erlebt hat." „Leute ich glaube, dass solltet ihr sehen!", sagte Moni aufgebracht und zeigte auf die Karte. Dort wo sie hinzeigte war ein schwarzer Punkt mit dem Namen Severus Snape.

„Severus Snape? Aber Voldemort persönlich hat ihn getötet, oder?", Rose war verwirrt, „warte vielleicht funktioniert die Karte nicht mehr richtig. Ich lösche sie schnell und dann versuchen wir es noch mal. **Unheil angerichtet!**" Die Karte verschwand.

„**Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut!**" Die Karte war wieder da, der Punkt aber weg.

„Du hast recht, vielleicht funktioniert die Karte wirklich nicht mehr richtig, oder wir haben es uns nur eingebildet!", meinte Albus. Moni schrie auf und zeigte auf die Karte.

Albus war genervt: „Könnt ihr das Gekreische mal lassen. Was ist jetzt schon wieder? OMG, da sind ja Buchstaben! Wo kommen die denn her?"

Auf der Karte stand nun:

_Lieber Tunichtgut, wir erbitten dich, die Anschuldigung des Alt seins und des nicht Funktionierens zu unterlassen. Weiters würden wir den Mädchen raten, ihre Stimmen zu schonen._

_MfG Krone,Tatze,Moony,Wurmschwanz__._

„Krone, Tatze, Moony, Wurmschwanz? Hä??", Moni war verwirrt. Albus und Rose standen mit offenen Mündern da. „Moony ist Remus J. Lupin, der Vater von Ted!" „Tatze ist Sirius Black, der Pate meines Vaters!" „Wurmschwanz ist Peter Petegrew, der Verräter!" „Krone ist James Potter, Dads Vater!" sagten Albus und Rose abwechselnd.

Moni verbesserte sie: „Wohl eher waren!"

„Ja leider... seht da erscheint noch was." 

_Weint nicht um uns! Wir leben in jedem Tunichtgut weiter!_

Die drei sahen sich lächelnd an. Plötzlich ging die Abteiltür auf. „Hi Leute, noch nicht angezogen?" Es war James. „He, was habt ihr denn da?"

„Die Karte des Rumtreibers!" „

„Was? Echt? Warum hast du sie bekommen? Das ist unfair, ich muss sofort Dad anrufen und mich beschweren!" Er rauschte davon.

„Jetzt ist er beleidigt! Unfair ist nur, dass er anscheinend von der Karte gewusst hat und ich nicht!", meinte Albus und zog sich seinen Umhang an.

Rose sah aus dem Fenster: „Seht mal, wir sind bald da!"

„Gott sei Dank! Ich verhungere gleich!"

„Ich hoffe es gibt Pudding!", sagte Moni verträumt. Albus sah sie mit einem eigenartigen Blick an. Sie war ihrer Mutter sehr ähnlich.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2: Der Sprechende Hut

„Seht mal, da ist Hagrid!", sagte Albus zu Moni und Rose, als sie ausstiegen. Er war wirklich aufgeregt, wie ein kleines Kind.

„Erstklässler! Erstklässler, bitte zu mir! Kommt schon, habt keine Angst!", hörte man Hagrids Stimme den allgemeinen Lärm übertönen.

„Hi Hagrid, wie geht es dir?", fragten Rose und Albus.

„Hallo Albus. Hallo Rose! Mir gehts gut. Und wer ist eure neue Freundin?"

„Ich bin Moni Lovegood, Tochter von Luna Lovegood. Vielleicht kennen Sie sie ja, sie war auch mal hier", antwortete Moni schüchtern. Der Halbriese schien ihr wirklich Angst einzujagen.

„ Du brauchst doch keine Angst vor mir haben!", er lächelte sie an, „sind jetzt alle Erstklässler da? Dann kanns ja losgehen. Folgt mir!"

Hagrid ging allen voran, mit einer Laterne in der Hand leuchtet er ihnen den Weg. Sie kamen zu dem See, von dem Albus und Rose schon viele Geschichten von ihren Eltern gehört hatten. Nachdem alle in einem Boot saßen, ging die Fahrt über den See los.

„So liebe Kinder, da vorne könnt ihr jeden Moment euren allerersten Blick auf Hogwarts werfen! Glaubt mir, dass erste Mal ist immer das Spektakulärste. Das Schloss mit den Ländereien ist...", schwärmte Hagrid weiter ohne Unterbrechung. „Wow! Da ist Hogwarts!", rief ein kleiner Junge aufgeregt, was Hagrid aufhören ließ weiterhin träumerisch von den Ländereien zu sprechen. „Ja das is Hogwarts. Das heißt, dass wir bald da sind. Und passt beim Aussteigen darauf auf, dass ihr nicht im Schlamm stecken bleibt!", gab Hagrid ihnen den Rat und gluckste dabei.

Als das Boot sachte das Ufer berührte, stiegen alle vorsichtig aus. Alle, bis auf den einen kleinen Jungen, welcher sofort im Morast versank. Nachdem Hagrid ihn wieder herausgezogen und ihm getadelt hatte, setzten sie die "Reise" zum Schloss fort.

Als sie endlich die Eingangshalle betraten, staunten sie nicht schlecht. Ein "wow" war von den meisten zu vernehmen.

„So Hagrid ich werde sie Ihnen nun abnehmen! Sie können sich nun zu den anderen Professoren an den Tisch begeben", sagte eine streng klingende weibliche Stimme.

„Guck mal, das ist McGonagal! Man ist die alt geworden!", stellte Albus laut fest. Einige der Schüler begannen zu kichern.

„Folgt mir Erstklässler!" McGonagal, die die Bemerkung nicht gehört hatte, führte sie in eine Art Besenkammer.

„Wartet hier. Ich komme gleich wieder um Sie zu holen."

Sie schloss die Tür und ließ die Neulinge mit ihren Gedanken und Ängsten allein. Manche fanden sofort Freunde oder hatten schon welche, mit denen sie sich austauschen konnten. Der größte Teil sprach über das Auswahlverfahren:

„Meine großen Geschwister haben mir erzählt, ich müsse gegen einen Drachen kämpfen."

„Mir wurde erzählt, dass wir Rätsel raten müssen."

„Was?! Mir wurde erzählt, ich müsse was auf meinem Besen vorfliegen?!"

Rose musste lachen. Albus sah sie fragend an. Also begann Rose zu erzählen: „Weißt du, dass Dad mir erzählt hat, wie sein erster Schultag war? Er sagte, dass seine großen Brüder ihm lauter Blödsinn erzählt hatten. Und er hatte es auch noch geglaubt! Gut, dass ich mehr nach meiner Mutter komme!"

Jetzt musste auch Albus lachen. Plötzlich schrien einige auf. Die beiden sahen sich um und entdeckten den Grund: Geister!

„Cool die Geister!", gab sich Albus cool und gelassen, „uhh, da ist der Fastkopflose Nick, und der fette Mönch und wow, der blutige Baron, die graue Dame...." Albus zählte alle auf, die er vom Namen her kannte. Die Geister schwebten durch die Menge. Einige erschauerten dabei, einige sahen extrem ängstlich drein und wieder andere fanden es wie Albus total cool, Geister zu sehen.

„Guten Tag liebe Schüler!", riefen die Geister ihnen zu.

„Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns in Hufflepuff wieder", sagte ein dicker Geist in Mönchsrobe.

„Und ich hoffe, dass dieses Jahr wieder gute und mutige Schüler nach Gryffindor kommen. Wir wollen doch schließlich endlich mal wieder den Hauspokal gewinnen, oder?", meinte der fastkopflose Nick und seufzte.

„Hallo Nick!", sagte Albus. Der Geist fuhr herum und musterte ihn genau: „Mhmmm ... Du kannst nur ein Potter sein!"

„Ja sicher! Albus Severus mein Name!"

„Und deine Freunde?"

„Ohh, wie unhöflich von mir. Ich bin Rose, Rose Weasley. Und die Schüchterne hinter mir, ist Monika Lovegood!"

Nick sah überlegend drein: „Lovegood und Weasley..... das sind mir bekannte Namen! Und ich hoffe, dass du höflicher und manierlicher bist, als dein Vater!", sagte er an Rose gewandt. Sie wurde rot. Sie hasste es, mit ihrem Vater verglichen zu werden.

Die Tür öffnete sich wieder und McGonagal trat ein mit einer Pergamentrolle unter dem Arm: „Okay folgt mir Kinder. Es ist nun alles bereit für Ihre Hauseinteilung. Kommt schon, nicht bummeln!" Sie folgten ihr brav in 2-er Reihe in die große Halle.

Wieder war reihum ein "wow" zu hören. Viele zeigten in Richtung Decke. „Die Decke ist nur verzaubert. Sie spiegelt den momentanen Wetterzustand wieder. Ist in dem Buch ... ähm ... jetzt fällt mir der Titel nicht mehr ein. Mist! Mum hat es mir geliehen", sagte Rose zu Moni und Albus, welcher die Augen verdrehte und lachte: „Du bist ja wie deine Mutter!" Gott sei Dank, dachte Rose insgeheim.

Knapp vor dem Lehrertisch blieb die Erstklässlerschar stehen. Hagrid winkte den dreien zu.

„Wenn ich Ihren Namen aufrufe, treten Sie bitte vor und setzten den Hut auf, welcher Sie dann in ihre Häuser einteilen wird" Ein flüstern ging durch die Runde, denn die letzten Zweifel waren nun verflogen. „Ich bitte um Ruhe!" sagte McGonagall im scharfen Ton. Sofort wurde es still.

Sie entrollte das Pergament: "Anderl, Anabell"

Ein blondes Mädchen ging sichtlich nervös zu dem dreibeinigen Stuhl und setzte sich den Hut auf.

„Hufflepuff!" Der Tisch in Gelb klatschte.

„Sieh mal da ist Neville!", flüsterte Albus Rose ins Ohr.

„Professor Longbottom!", verbesserte diese ihn.

Albus setzte einen "Ist-doch-egal"-Blick auf. Für ihn würde er immer nur Neville, ein Freund ihrer Eltern, sein.

„Longbottom, Gustav" Der kleine Junge der vorhin im Morast versunken war stolperte vor. Seine Kleidung war immer noch schmutzig und so wurde er lächelnd von allen beobachtet.

Plötzlich ging Albus ein Licht auf: „Rose!!! Das ist Gus!!! Das ich da nicht vorhin schon draufgekommen bin." Rose sah ihn genervt an. Der Junge war echt nicht der Schnellste. Vielleicht lag das an den Weasley-Genen, dass alle Männer dieser Familie so waren.

„Gryffindor!"

Der Junge war so nervös, dass er mitsamt dem Hut zum Gryffindor-Tisch ging.

Professor Longbottom lächelte, denn er erinnerte sich daran, dass ihm dasselbe passiert war. Wie der Vater so der Sohn, dachte er belustigt.

Unter tobendem Gelächter musste Gus, der total rot im Gesicht war, den Hut an Moni übergeben, die als nächste dran war. Sie setzte ihn auf und kurz darauf war auch sie eine Gryffindor.

„Obwohl es ihr egal war, kam sie nach Gryffindor?", Albus war verdutzt.

„Natürlich! Oder glaubst du etwa, dass der Hut Wünsche erfüllt? Das geht nach inneren Werten!", sagte Rose belustigt. Vielleicht würde Albus deswegen auch nach Hufflepuff kommen.

„Potter, Albus Severus"

Plötzlich wurde es still. Alle Blicke waren auf Albus gerichtet, der sich den Hut aufsetzte.

„Jetzt weiß ich, wie Dad sich damals gefühlt haben muss", dachte er.

Da vernahm er eine Stimme in seinem Kopf:

„ Ja dein Vater war sehr mutig! Mhmm ... du scheinst es auch zu sein. Oder doch nicht .... Schwierig, schwierig. Naja was solls. Gryffindor!"

Am Gryffindortisch brach Jubel aus.

„Juhu noch ein Potter", wurde hier und dort gerufen. Anscheinend war der Potter Hype noch immer nicht zu ende. Albus setzte sich zu Moni, welche in der Nähe von James saß, was Albus sehr gelegen kam.

„Hi du Beleidigte-Leberwurst ... War das bei dir damals auch so?"

„Ja, gruselig, oder?" Die beiden Potters lachten.

„Hoffentlich verlangen die nicht, dass wir so sind wie Dad", seufzte Albus. Er war zwar keine Niete, aber er konnte sicher nie an seinen Dad heranreichen.

„Weasley, Rose"

Sie hörten auf zu lachen und sahen zu Rose, die sehr nervös wirkte. Als sie den Hut aufsetzte zuckte sie zusammen, doch als der Hut „Gryfindor" verkündetet, lächelte sie zufrieden und beruhigt.

Erneuter Jubel. „Darf man fragen, warum du so zusammen gezuckt bist?", wollte Albus von ihr wissen.

Sie lächelte noch immer:" Okay, dann hör zu. Gleich nachdem ich den Hut auf dem Kopf hatte sagte er zu mir: Huch! Schon wieder ein Weasley. Was ich mit dir mache, weiß ich ganz genau! Das war echt crazy!" Alle lachten. Rose grinste ebenfalls. Die Familientradition war gewahrt.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3: Interessante Neuigkeit

Nach dem McGonagal den Sprechenden Hut weggeräumt hatte, wurde es still im Saal, denn sie begann zu sprechen:

„Willkommen zurück meine Lieben und ein herzliches Willkommen an die neuen Erstklässler! Aber bevor ich meine Rede halte wollen wir uns stärken. Ihr habt, wie ich manche schon kenne, sicher einen Bärenhunger." Sie zwinkerte einigen älteren Jungs zu und ließ sich dann auf ihren Stuhl nieder.

Sofort erschienen auf den Tischen die herrlichsten Speisen. Albus klappte der Mund auf: Obwohl ihm sein Vater von den vielen wunderbaren und leckeren Speisen erzählt hatte, war er trotzdem erstaunt und überwältigt.

Rose, die im Gegensatz zu Albus von ihrer Mutter erzählt bekommen hatte, wer für dieses Festessen ohne Bezahlung schuftete, dachte an die armen Hauselfen.

„Was hast du denn?", fragte Moni und sah sie besorgt an. Sie hatte sich bereits von allem, was sie erreichen konnte, etwas auf dem Teller.

Rose seufzte:" Mum hat mir erzählt das die armen Hauselfen dieses Festessen gemacht haben. Sie arbeiten sehr hart und das ohne Bezahlung!"

„Och ne. Fang du bloß nich auch noch an mit diesem B-Elfe-R Blödsinn, so wie deine Mutter! Hauselfen würden sich schämen, wenn sie Geld bekämen!", vernahmen die beiden hinter sich.

Es war Hagrid, der gerade vorbeigegangen war und das Gespräch zufällig mitbekommen hatte.

Rose lachte: „Glaub mir, Dad hat es mir wieder ausgeredet. Er meinte, Hauselfen brauchen kein Geld. Sie seien nur dann glücklich und zufrieden, wenn sie arbeiten." Hagrid meinte „Typisch, Ron" und ging weiter.

„Du scholltescht wasch probieren. Dasch isch escht legger!", schmatzte Albus. Das Weasley-Gen schien wirklich stark ausgeprägt zu sein, dachte Rose und war froh, dass es anscheinend nur bei den männlichen Weasleys der Fall war, wenn auch nicht bei allen.

James sah ihn mit einem "Benimm-dich-bitte-zivilisiert"-Blick an, als gerade der fastkopflose Nick vorbeischwebte: „ Sir Nicolas hier ist noch ein Platz frei, falls Sie auf der Suche nach einem sind."

„Ohh ja. Dankeschön. Sie sind immer so zuvorkommend. Guten Abend Mr. Potter. Ich hoffe Sie hatten schöne und geruhsame Ferien. Ah, da ist ja auch ihr Bruder."

„Meine Ferien waren okay, wie waren Ihre? Gibt oder gab es irgendwelche Neuigkeiten im Schloss?"

„Sie sind wie immer sehr neugierig James. Wie immer fand auch diesen Sommer wieder die Jagd der Kopflosen statt und ich durfte erneut nicht teilnehmen! Mhmmm andere Neuigkeiten gibt es zurzeit nicht, außer.....", er überlegte ob er es ihnen erzählen sollte, „.....Peeves hat etwas Eigenartiges entdeckt, aber Sie wissen ja: Wenn es von Peeves kommt, kann es sich nur um einen Scherz handeln!", Nick lachte.

„Was hat er denn entdeckt?", Albus war neugierig geworden.

„Er behauptete, er habe Severus Snape gesehen. Bevor sich mich weiter mit Fragen löchern, sage ich auch gleich wann er ihn gesehen hat: Es war heute. Aber denken Sie nicht sofort an Verschwörungsgeschichten, denn immerhin war es Peeves, der behauptet, etwas gesehen zu haben! Der gute Severus Snape ist tot, wie wir alle wissen und das schon seit fast 19 Jahren. Ich war schon immer dafür, Peeves aus dem Schloss entfernen zu lassen ...", Nick regte sich weiter über den Poltergeist auf.

Rose, Albus und Moni tuschelten hingegen miteinander.

„Snape! Auch Peeves hat ihn gesehen. Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte Rose, mehr sich selbst als die anderen beiden.

„Vielleicht will er Voldemort zurück bringen!", meinte Rose aufgebracht. „Scht......sei doch leiser! Snape war doch nicht böse. Dad hats mir erzählt!", beruhigte Albus Moni.

„Aber warum ist er dann da? Ist er ein Geist oder nicht? Vielleicht ist er gar nicht tot … so wie Elvis!", kombinierte Rose.

„Jetzt hör auf herum zu fantasieren! Mein Dad und deine Eltern haben doch zugesehen, wie Voldemorts Schlange, Nagini, ihn getötet hat, Rose! ", regte sich Albus über die Unwissenheit seiner Cousine auf.

Nachdem endlich alle fertig gegessen hatten, erhob McGonagal sich erneut, um ihre Ansprache fortzusetzen:

„Nachdem wir alle gestärkt sind, könnt ihr mir ja alle aufmerksam zuhören. Wie immer, sage ich euch zu Schulbeginn, dass der Verbotene Wald nicht ohne Grund so heißt! Kein Schüler darf ihn ohne Erlaubnis betreten. Ich hoffe, wir verstehen uns!! Auch Mr. Filch hat seine üblichen Anliegen, nämlich, dass die Liste, der verbotenen Sachen schon wieder verlängert wurde. Diese liegt in seinem Büro für Einsichten bereit. Dieses Jahr hat Mr. Filch einen Praktikanten eingestellt, denn er gedenkt bald in Pension zu gehen. Der Name des Praktikanten ist Maximilian Schubert", sie machte eine kurze Pause um zu überlegen, ob sie alles gesagt hatte, „ihr wisst, dass wenn ihr Probleme oder ein Anliegen habt, dass ihr gern zu mir kommen könnt. So nun habe ich nichts mehr zu sagen. Ich wünsche euch eine gute und erholsame Nacht!"

Fast zeitgleich erhoben sich alle Schüler und bewegten sich Richtung Ausgang. „Erstklässler folgt mir. Nicht bummeln!" Wie immer gingen die Vertrauensschüler ihren Pflichten nach und kümmerten sich um die Neulinge.

„Komm schon Albus! Da ist der Vertrauensschüler und Moni ist schon weg", sagte Rose zu Albus, der wie immer trödelte. Aber Albus machte keine Anstalt sich zu bewegen. Rose kannte diesen Zustand, es bedeutete dass er scharf nachdachte. „Glaubst du, dass wir diese Sache mit Snape erzählen sollten?", fragte er seine Cousine, ohne dass er sich zu ihr umdrehte.

„Was, spinnst du? Willst du, dass sie dir dann die Karte wegnimmt? Vergiss es einfach! Und jetzt komm", fauchte Rose und schubste Albus in die Richtung, in die alle bereits verschwunden waren.

Niemand war mehr zu sehen, dabei hatte sie gehofft, dass es ein paar langsamere Schüler gab.

„Mist!", gab Rose von sich. Sie sah verzweifelt aus.

Da standen sie nun, wussten weder Weg noch Passwort, falls sie überhaupt das richtige Porträt finden würden.

„Ich glaube, dass wir ganz hinauf gehen müssen, oder?", versuchte Albus sich zu erinnern. Er sah Rose fragend an, die ihm den Rücken zugekehrt hatte. Blitzschnell drehte sie sich um. Mit wutentbrannten Gesicht sah sie ihn an: „Wie stellst du dir das vor? Willst du von der Schule fliegen? Wir sollten schon im Bett liegen! Nur weil du immer trödeln musst. Typisch Mann!!"

Plötzlich hatte Albus einen Geistesblitz. Er zog etwas aus der Tasche und hielt es triumphierend in die Höhe. Kurz darauf schlug Rose ihm auf die Schulter.

„Autsch! Warum haust du mich?"

„Du Vollidiot! Das hätte dir nicht früher einfallen können?"

„Soll ich an alles denken". murmelte Albus.

„Nicht an alles, aber denken solltest du schon!", tadelte sie ihn.

„**Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin**!"

„Los jetzt! Und wehe dir, wenn uns trotzdem jemand erwischt!", sagte Rose mahnend.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4: Nächtliches Abenteuer

Langsam und vorsichtig folgten sie den Wegen auf der Karte, immer darauf bedacht nicht erwischt zu werden. Albus hatte die ehrenvolle Aufgabe darauf zu achten, dass niemand auf der Karte zu sehen war. Es war bereits dunkel und es war schwer etwas zu erkennen. Beide waren äußerst angespannt und achteten auf jedes kleine Geräusch.

* Krach!*

Sie zuckten beide zeitgleich zusammen und sahen sich um.

„Wer oder was war das?", Rose Stimme hörte sich zittrig an.

„Es kam aus dem Pokalzimmer", antwortete Albus leise und sah auf die Karte. Er schluckte.

„Sag schon, wer ist dort drin!?", nun war Rose neugierig geworden.

Beide sahen auf die Karte und lasen mit Entsetzen folgenden Namen: Severus Snape. „Komm mit", flüsterte Albus und zog Rose hinter sich her. Er war neugierig geworden und wollte der Sache endlich auf den Grund gehen.

Rose war zwar auch neugierig, aber ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass sie lieber weitergehen sollten.

„Albus nein! Wir werden sicherlich erwischt!"

Doch er hörte nicht auf sie. Rose erinnerte sich daran, was ihr ihre Mutter erzählt hatte: Sie war auch immer die gewesen, die über alles nachgedacht hatte, bevor sie gehandelt hatte. Während Rose noch überlegte, war Albus bereits an der Tür, welche nur angelehnt war.

Langsam und darauf bedacht kein Geräusch zu verursachen öffnete er sie und trat mit leisen Schritten ein. Wieder war das Geräusch von vorhin zu vernehmen.

Seine Nackenhaare standen ihm zu Berge. Angespannt sah er sich um.

„So muss Dad sich immer bei seinen Abenteuern gefühlt haben", dachte er. Vorsichtig sah er sich weiter um.

Es war nichts zu sehen.

Plötzlich tupfte ihm von hinten jemand auf die Schulter. Er unterdrückte einen Angstschrei. Das Schlimmste erwartend, drehte er sich langsam um.

Rose stand da und versuchte nicht laut loszulachen. Albus war auch wirklich schreckhaft.

„Komm lass uns gehen, hier ist niemand", flüsterte Rose flehend. Ihr Instinkt riet ihr immer noch, nicht weiter nach der Ursache zu suchen.

Albus sah noch einmal auf die Karte, als ihm erneut jemand auf die Schulter klopfte. „Jetzt lass mal gut sein. Ein zweites Mal erschreckst du mich nicht! So blöd bin nämlich nicht mal ich!", fauchte er Rose genervt an.

Er sah ihr ins Gesicht und bemerkte ihren entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck.

Erneut unterdrückte er einen Schrei, als er merkte wer ihm diesmal auf die Schulter geklopft hatte. Snape!

Aber wie kann ein Geist einem Menschen auf die Schulter klopfen? Doch darüber konnte man ein andermal nachdenken.

Albus und Rose bewegten sich rückwärts Schritt für Schritt zur Tür zu.

„Nein wartet! Lauft nicht davon. Ich tue euch nichts. Heute zumindest nicht", den letzten Teil murmelte er, doch die beiden waren bereits bei der Tür hinaus.

Sie rannten ohne auch nur einmal anzuhalten, während Albus immer einen Blick auf die Karte warf und wieder den Weg ansagte. Sie machten erst halt als sie bei dem Porträt der Fetten Dame ankamen. „Passwort?"

„Und jetzt? Wir wissen das Passwort ja nicht!", keuchte Rose vor Erschöpfung. Lange Strecken zu laufen war nicht ihre Stärke.

„Tja, kein Passwort. Kein Einlass!", gähnte die Fette Dame. Anscheinend war sie sauer, dass man sie geweckt hatte.

„Bitte lassen Sie uns hinein. Es geht um Leben und Tod", bettelte Albus. Plötzlich schwang das Porträt zur Seite und gab ein Loch frei.

„Dan.....", Albus wollte sich gerade bei der Fetten Dame bedanken, da er dachte sie habe auf sein betteln hin geöffnet. Doch dann bemerkte er, dass James im Porträtloch stand.

Albus schluckte. Das gab ärger, besonders da Harry seinen ältesten Sohn gebeten hatte auf dessen kleinen Bruder aufzupassen.

James aber lächelte und riss Albus die Karte des Rumtreibers aus der Hand: „Kommt schon rein. Es sind schon alle zu Bett gegangen. Was komisch ist, weil es noch eigentlich noch gar nicht so spät ist. Naja egal", er betrachtete die Karte, „und euch hat niemand erwischt? Die Karte ist echt nützlich. Nur schade, dass gerade ein Kindskopf wie du die bekommen hat. Wie konnte Dad mir das nur antun, immerhin hörst du Techno Musik. Und die ist ja nun wirklich uncool." Immer noch betrachtete er die Karte.

Die 3 setzten sich an den Kamin.

„Ähmmm.....James. Was ist das Passwort?", wollte Rose gleich wissen. Es war nie gut, wenn man das Passwort nicht kannte.

„Cornus mas!" James war sehr mit der Karte beschäftigt. Albus sah sich inzwischen um: Es sah genauso aus wie Harry es immer geschildert hatte. Der Kamin, die Stühle, die Treppen, einfach alles so, wie er es sich immer vorgestellt hatte.

„He Leute! Auf der Karte ist Snape zu sehen. Der ist doch schon tot oder??", fragte

James verdattert.

Albus und Rose sahen sich kurz an, nickten und begannen James zu erzählen, was sie gerade vor 5 min erlebt hatten. Nachdem sie geendet hatten, meinte James dazu: „Ich kapier das nicht.Ihr solltet das Ganze vielleicht McGonagal erzählen. Aber mir scheint das Ganze so, nach euren Erzählungen nach, dass Snape eigentlich mit euch sprechen wollte."

Er betrachtete noch einmal die Karte und sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf. Albus und Rose waren natürlich neugierig und wollten wissen, was los sei. Als Antwort hielt James ihnen die Karte vor die Nase. Nun waren auch die beiden geschockt: Snape stand vor der Fetten Dame. Die drei sahen sich an. „Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Rose mit ängstlicher Stimme. Sie überlegten, während James plötzlich eine Münze aus der Tasche zog und sagte: „Kopf, wir lassen ihn herein. Zahl, wir lassen es bleiben und gehen schlafen." Er warf die Münze in die Luft. „Tolle Entscheidungshilfe!", murrte Rose.

Wie in Zeitlupe drehte sie sich und fiel zu Boden. "Kopf!" Vorsichtig näherte sich James dem Porträtloch. Enttäuscht kam er zurück: „Es war niemand mehr zu sehen. Wir haben wohl zu sehr getrödelt. Nur das hier lag draußen", er hielt ein Stück Pergament in die Höhe. Rose nahm den Zettel an sich und las laut vor: „Milch, Butter, Zucker… Ne Scherz, Leute", lachte sie als James und Albus sie komisch ansahen, „ nie darf ich einen Witz reißen. Okay hier der echte Text:_ Findet den Ring, der wurd´ verloren. Mit dem Stein, welcher den Ring ziert ,könnt ihr die Toten seh´n und erwecken zum Neuen Leben._"

„ Was? Wir sollen einen Ring suchen? ", fragte Albus verdutzt. James sah auf die Uhr: „Ja aber sicher nicht mehr heute. Es ist spät. Wir sollten nun auch zu Bett gehen. Am ersten Schultag, sollte man nicht zu spät kommen!" Er erhob und streckte sich. „Warte bitte auf mich", bat Albus James. „**Missetat begangen**!" Er rollte die Karte zusammen und steckte sie in seine Taschen. „Gute Nacht Jungs", gähnte Rose und verschwand in Richtung der Mädchenschlafsäle. Alle drei schliefen diese Nacht sehr unruhig.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5: 1ter Schultag 

Am nächsten Tag, als sie gemütlich beim Frühstück saßen, weihten sie Moni in die Geschichte ein, die sie gestern erlebt hatten. Diese bereute sofort, dass sie dem Vertrauensschüler gefolgt war.

„Echt fies! Warum habt ihr mich nicht zurück gehalten. Ich wäre so gern dabei gewesen." Rose versuchte sie zu trösten: „Naja, sie mal ... das Ganze war nicht geplant gewesen, also wenn Albus nicht so lange getrödelt hätte, dann wärs gar nicht dazu gekommen!"

Sie bedachte Albus mit einem "Wie-immer-war-alles-deine-Schuld" - Blick. Dieser ließ sich nicht beirren und streckte ihr die Zunge raus.

„Seit leise jetzt! McGonagal bringt die Stundenpläne. Wenn ihr es keinem erzählen wollt, dann achtet auf eure Lautstärke!", ermahnte sie James. Wie auf ein Stichwort wandte sich diese um: „Hier meine Lieben, eure Stundenpläne. Mr. Potter es ist mir ein Rätsel, warum Sie Wahrsagen gewählt haben. Ich will zwar nicht schlecht über Kollegen sprechen, aber Ihr Vater müsste Sie doch vor Ihr gewarnt haben!", meinte sie James gegenüber und setzte einen besorgten Blick auf.

„Naja man lernt ja bekanntlich besser aus seinen eigenen Fehlern und Erfahrungen, außerdem würde ich gerne eine ihrer Todesvorhersagen miterleben", scherzte James und lachte. McGonagal ging mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen davon.

Gequält sahen Moni, Rose und Albus ihre Stundenpläne an. „Ist so was überhaupt zu bewältigen?", seufzte Albus und sah auf.

„Können wir das schaffen?", fügte er mit einem leichten Grinsen an. „Yo, wir schaffen das!", lachte Rose, da sie wusste, worauf Albus anspielte, „alter du guckst zu viel fern!" Moni sah die beiden ratlos und extrem verwirrt an. „Bob der Baumeister, das ist so ne Fernsehserie, die ist aber schon ziemlich alt und für kleine Kinder. Habt ihr keinen Flatscreen zuhause?", fragte Albus verwundert. Rose und James sahen ihn verständnislos an: Wie konnte jemand nur so wenig nachdenken, bevor er sprach. Endlich bemerkte Albus warum sein Bruder und seine Cousine ihn so ansahen: „Upps Sorry Moni. Du als durch und durch magisches Kind, wirst so was nicht kennen!" Beschämt sah er zu Boden.

„Wir sollten jetzt zu unserer allerersten Schulstunde aufbrechen", stellte Rose erfreut fest. Moni und Albus konnten ihre Freude nicht teilen. Nach einem kurzen „tschau", welches sie James zu murmelten stiegen sie hinab in den Kerker.

Vor dem Kerker waren schon etliche Schüler versammelt und warteten gebannt.

„Schau da ist Scorpius!", sagte Moni erfreut und starrte zu dem Jungen hinüber.

„Na und? Dad hat mir gesagt, dass ich mich von ihm fernhalten soll!", antwortete Rose kühl. Daraufhin wurde Moni rot und sprach kein Wort mehr.

„Glaubst du, dass sie sich in ihn verknallt hat?", flüsterte Albus Rose ins Ohr. Slughorn war bereits erschienen und ließ sie in die Klasse ein: „Ruhe bitte. Willkommen im Zaubertränkeunterricht. Ich bin Professor Slughorn. Ich erhoffe und wünsche mir, dass Sie ihr alle in späteren Jahren ihre ZAGs und UTZe schaffen werden. Hoffentlich ist das nicht zu viel verlangt. Schon lange hatten wir keinen Schüler, der wirklich gut in Zaubertränke war. Damit Sie von Anfang an gleich gut mitarbeiten können, werde ich ihnen zuerst etwas Allgemeines über dieses Fach erzählen ...!" Slughorn redete die gesamte Stunde, ununterbrochen über sein Fach und dessen Wichtigkeit. Pünktlich mit dem Läuten endete er mit seinen Vortrag. „Ich hoffe ich konnte ihnen einiges Näher über mein Fach bringen. Achja bevor ich es vergesse: Es bleiben bitte folgende Schüler noch ein Weilchen hier: Albus Severus Potter, Rose Weasley, Gustav Longbottom und Monika Lovegood und eventuell vielleicht noch Mr. Malfoy. Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben, denn Sie haben nichts verbrochen. Hoffe ich zumindest", fügte er mit einem Lächeln an.

Die 5 Schüler sahen sichtlich nervös drein. Wenn sie nichts angestellt hatten, warum sollten sie dann noch hier bleiben? „Um die Spannung endlich zu lösen: Ihr seid nun die neuen Mitglieder des Slug-Clubs! Sie alle wissen doch sicherlich, warum?", er strahlte in die Runde und sah verwirrte Gesichter.

„Okay, dann wissen Sie es also doch nicht. Naja egal. Ich werde ihnen noch Einladungen zu kommen lassen und dann werden wir über weiteres noch reden. Nun sollten Sie sich sputen!" Scorpius verließ sofort fluchtartig denn Raum, was Slughorn stutzig und Moni äußerst traurig machte. Die anderen 4 unterhielten sich auf dem Weg zu Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste miteinander. Ihnen war entgangen, dass sie bereits zu spät waren.

„He Gus, warum hat Neville uns denn nicht gesagt, dass du nach Hogwarts kommst?", wollte Albus unbedingt wissen. Gustav wurde augenblicklich knallrot im Gesicht. „Du weißt doch, dass sich keiner sicher war, ob ich überhaupt zaubern kann", nuschelte Gus.

„Themenwechsel!", sagte Rose laut, die sofort reagierte, „welche Stunden haben wir heute sonst noch so. "Nach V.g.d.d.K haben wir 2 Stunden Kräuterkunde", sagte Moni verträumt. An wen oder was sie wohl dachte, kam es Rose verschmitzt in den Sinn.

„Oh nein! Und das gleich am ersten Tag", seufzte Gus. Albus verstand ihn, ihm wäre es auch total peinlich, wenn sein Vater hier Lehrer wäre. Rose sah nervös auf die Uhr. Offensichtlich hatte Slughorn sie doch länger als erwartet aufgehalten: „Kommt Leute. Legt einen Zahn zu. Wir sind schon 5 Minuten zu spät!"

Die 4 liefen los, um nicht noch später zu kommen. „Ach da seid ihr ja schon. Ich dachte, es würde länger dauern. Setzt euch bitte" ,vernahmen sie eine freundliche Stimme, als sie keuchend im Klassenzimmer ankamen, „ich nehme an, dass ihr die neuen Mitglieder des Slug-Clubs seid. Ich war auch einmal dabei." Während die 4 sich setzten und ihre Sachen auspackten, fuhr die Frau fort: „Ich beginne einfach noch mal von vorne. Mein Name ist Martina Hero und ich bin eure neue Lehrerin für V.g.d.d.K. Bei mir werdet ihr nicht nur die Verteidigung mit dem Zauberstab lernen, sondern auch verschiedene Kampfsportarten. Ja ihr habt mich richtig verstanden: Ihr werdet lernen, euch wie Muggel zu verteidigen. Soll ich euch auch sagen warum? Es ist nämlich wichtig, nicht aufzufallen. Außerdem haben manche Bösewichte heutzutage keine Lust, denn Zauberstab zu zücken um jemanden zu töten. Außerdem werdet ihr euch auch so in der Muggelwelt besser verteidigen können. Gibt es irgendwelche Fragen?" Sofort schossen unzählige Hände in die Höhe. "Ja dann beginnen wir bei dir und gehen der Reihe nach weiter", sagte sie und zeigte auf Scorpius.

Am Ende der Stunde hatte jeder Schüler eine Frage gestellt und sichtlich erschöpft verabschiedete sie ihre Schüler: „Ich hoffe ich konnte euch eure Fragen alle beantworten. Einen schönen Tag wünsche ich euch allen noch!"

Gus wurde schon sichtlich nervös. So rot wie er vorhin war, war er nun das genaue Gegenteil. Rose und Moni versuchten ihn zu beruhigen: „Mache dir nichts draus. So peinlich wird es schon nicht werden." Als die Gewächshäuser in Sicht waren, meldete Gus sich wieder zu Wort: „Bitte bringt mich um!" Die anderen drei lachten:" Da würden wir uns leider Strafbar machen!", lachte Rose. *Krach!*

Rose und Albus blieben wie angewurzelt stehen. „Was ist los?", fragten Moni und Gus besorgt. "D...das ist dasselbe Geräusch wie gestern Nacht", stottertet Rose. Die 4 sahen sich an.

Die Frage war nun: Sollten sie der Sache auf den Grund gehen, oder nicht???


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6: Die Suche/Der 1te Schultag part 2  
Irgendwo im Verbotenen Wald wurde wie wild nach etwas gesucht, als plötzlich ein eigenartiges Geräusch zu hören war. Vor Schreck ließen einige Männer ihre Sachen fallen.

„W...was war das?", stotterte der jüngste der 5 Fremden ängstlich. Der Älteste, dem das Geräusch kalt ließ, antwortete barsch: „Kommt schon! Sucht weiter aber dalli. Das war vermutlich einer dieser nervigen kleinen Kindern! Wenn ihr nicht den ganzen Sommer getrödelt hättet, wären wir jetzt nicht mehr hier. Denn falls ihr es vergessen habt: Wir sind in Hogwarts und das neue Schuljahr hat bereits gestern begonnen!" Genervt stapfte er mit erhobenem Zauberstab umher, um alles zu töten, wenn sich etwas bewegen würde. Die anderen, immer noch ängstlich, machten sich wieder an die Arbeit...

Währenddessen hatten Moni und Gus es geschafft, Albus und Rose zu überreden in die Klasse zu gehen. Gus war immer noch sichtlich nervös. Als aber seine Vater die Klasse betrat und die erste Viertelstunde nichts Peinliches machte, verlogen alle seine Sorgen. Die Kräuterkundestunde verlief so ereignislos, dass Albus und Rose etwas genervt waren. Sie hätten ja währenddessen in den Wald gehen können! Als die Stunde endlich zu Ende war, kam Neville auf die 4 zu: „Hallo Kinder! War ich auch nicht zu peinlich für dich, Gus?" Gus lächelte ihn verlegen an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du Nev... äh Prof. Longbottem haben Sie vorhin auch dieses Geräusch vernommen?", fragte Rose vorsichtig. Plötzlich wirkte Neville nervös: „Ja! Aber ihr solltet nicht versuchen, es euren Eltern gleich zu tun und euch gleich in das nächst beste Abenteuer zu stürzen." Albus verdrehte die Augen: Sein Vater hatte Neville wohl gebeten, ein wenig auf sie zu achten. Neville sah auf die Uhr: „Ähmmm..." Rose wusste sofort, was er damit andeuten wollte. Schnell begaben sich die 4 zurück in Richtung Schloss, um nicht zu spät zur Verwandlungsstunde zu kommen.

..."Wir finden das Ding doch niemals!", maulte einer der Suchenden.

„Halts Maul, Paul! Such gefälligst weiter!", bekam er als Antwort vom Ältesten der Bande, welcher der Boss war.

„Aber irgendwie hat er Recht, Boss. Wir durchsuchen jetzt schon seit mehr 2 Monaten diesen verdammten Wald und gefunden haben wir bis jetzt noch nichts. Naja bis auf Stan, der hat ja den To ... ."

„Willst du es Stan gleichtun", unterbrach der Boss den Sprechenden, „mhmm ... soll ich dich töten, Patrick?", fragte er und hielt Patrick den Zauberstab an die Kehle. Dieser antwortete zitternd: „Nein, b... bitte ni .... cht!"

„Und was meint ihr dazu! Ivica? Andreas? ", der Boss drehte sich mit erhobenen Zauberstab jeweils zu einem der beiden.

„Ich meine, dass wenn wir intensiver suchen, würden wir das Ding schon finden!", sagte Andreas sofort. Ivica nickte heftig.

Der Chef lächelte: „Auf euch ist doch immer Verlass, Andi!" Erleichtert atmeten die beiden aus. Mit einem "Bösewicht"-Lächeln drehte er sich weg von ihnen und sagte: „Wenn wir das Ding dann endlich gefunden haben, können wir ihn wieder zum Leben erwecken! Und seine Rache wird furchtbar und grausam sein. *Muhahahahahahahahaha!*" ...

„Albus wach auf!" Rose stupste ihn an, da er in der Verwandlungsstunde eingenickt war. „Mr. Potter! Ist bereits meine 1te Unterrichtsstunde so extrem langweilig?", schnauzte Prof. McGonagal Albus an. Es war ihr nicht entgangen, dass der Junge einen erholsamen Schlaf ihren Erzählungen vorzog.

„Entschuldigungen Sie! Ich... kommt nie wieder vor!" McGonagal warf ihm einen "Na-hoffentlich-sonst-gibts-Nachsitzen"- Blick zu und verwandelte seinen Tisch in ein Krokodil: „Damit Sie wissen, was Sie erreichen könnten, wenn Sie nicht immer schlafen!" Albus ließ einen kleinen Aufschrei hören. Einige Mädchen kicherten und sagten: „Lacoste oida!" McGonagal verwandelte den Tisch zurück und verdrehte die Augen: „Diese Jugend heutzutage!"

Genervt und müde gingen die 4 zum Mittagessen. Während Rose sich darüber wunderte wie Albus so viel essen konnte, fiel ihr ein, dass sie heute ja zu Hagrid zum Tee eingeladen waren. Schnell blickte sie auf die Uhr, um sicher zu gehen, wie viel Zeit sie bis dorthin noch hatten. Ein „Hi Leute! Wie war euer erster Tag" riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Es war James. „Wir haben Unmengen von Hausaufgaben bekommen. Und das gleich an unserem ersten Tag!", beschwerte sich Albus und stopfte sich noch etwas vom Nachtisch in den Mund. „Geht jedem so Al! Du gewöhnst dich dran. Habt ihr auch nicht vergessen, dass wir heute zu Hagrid gehen sollen!", erinnerte James die beiden daran. Da meldete sich Rose zu Wort: „Ich habe gerade als du kamst daran gedacht. Und wenn wir uns jetzt in den Gemeinschaftsraum beeilen, können wir noch den größten Teil unserer Hausaufgaben schaffen, bevor wir zu Hagrid aufbrechen." Albus und James warfen sich viel sagende Blicke zu, was sie bemerkte: „Ey Leute! Das war ein Scherz! Just a joke! Ich heiße immer noch Rose und nicht Hermine!" Lachend zogen die 5 in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum auf. Dennoch begann Rose in ihren Gedanken schon die Hausaufgaben zu planen.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7: Zu Besuch

Pünktlich standen sie vor Hagrids Hütte. Auch Gus und Moni hatten Lust gehabt mitzukommen. Hagrid war sehr erfreut, dass er so viele Besucher empfangen konnte. Da es aber zu eng in der Hütte war, stellte Hagrid den Tisch nach draußen: „Ist das nicht ein herrliches Panorama?"

„Ja stimmt schon. Der Wald sieht toll aus. Du, äh, Hagrid, weißt du eigentlich etwas über dieses komische Geräusch von heute Vormittag?", wollte Albus unbedingt in Erfahrung bringen. Wie zuvor schon Neville, wirkte nun auch Hagrid extrem nervös: „Ähmmm ... ja und nein ... ."

Die 5 sahen sich an. „Und was soll das nun genau bedeuten?", stichelte Rose. Sie wusste genau, dass Hagrid sich gerne mal verplapperte. „Ihr seid wie eure Eltern! Ehe ihr euch verseht kostet ihr eurem Haus jeweils 50 Punkte, so wie es euren Eltern schon einige Male unbeabsichtigt passiert ist!"

Albus konnte es nicht fassen: Sein Vater hatte wohl jeden Erwachsenen in Hogwarts aufgetragen, auf sie zu achten und sie von Abenteuern fern zu halten. Etwas zu frech begann Albus von gestern Nacht zu erzählen: „Jetzt hör mal zu: Wir sind nicht mehr klein! Wir können Abenteuer bestehen! So wie gestern Nacht .... ." Er erzählte Hagrid einfach alles. Hagrids Augen weiteten sich als Albus von Snape erzählte. Rose schlug sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn. Wie konnte der Junge nur so dumm sein? Nachdem er geendet hatte, trat Stille ein.

Woanders lief jemand gehetzt durch den Wald: „Boss! Boss!"

„Was gibt es, Maximilian? Hast du etwas herausgefunden?" Maximilian musste erst mal tief Luft holen. Er war den ganzen Weg von der Hütte bis hierher durchgelaufen, ohne einmal halt zu machen: „Ich habe gerade den kleinen Potter belauscht, als er dem Fettsack etwas erzählt hat!" Wütend stampfte der Boss auf. Wieder einmal mischte sich ein Potter in eine wichtige Angelegenheit ein! Aber andererseits: Wenn Potter und seine Freunde das Ding finden würden, brauche er es ihnen nur noch zu entwenden. Dann würden Harry Potters Kinder daran schuld sein, dass das Böse zurück kehrte. „Perfekt!", sagte der Boss laut, was Maximilian sehr verwirrte.

„Komm schon Hagrid! Wir haben dir etwas erzählt, also musst du uns als Gegenleistung genauso etwas erzählen!", maulte James. Hagrid zögerte. Er dachte an das, was Harry ihm gebeten hatte: „Halte sie so gut wie möglich von Abenteuern fern!" Da Harry aber selber immer wieder herum gestachelt hatte, fing Hagrid an zu erzählen:

„Ich weiß zwar nich was das für ein Geräusch war, aber ich habe schon seit längerem komische Gestalten im Wald gesehen. Zumindest dachte ich mir das. Denn jedes Mal wenn ich genau hingesehen habe, war die Gestalt verschwunden. Und niemand glaubt mir, wenn ich das erzähle! Dumbledore hätte mir geglaubt."

Er schwelgte in Erinnerungen, die ihn traurig stimmten. Albus, James und Rose sahen sich an und hatten denselben Gedanken: „Hagrid können wir mit dir in den Wald gehen?" Diese Frage riss ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen: „Was wollt ihr? In den Wald gehen?" Er überlegte eine Weile. „Naja okay. Ihr fragt wenigstens, bevor ihr allein da rein geht, so wie eure Eltern immer! Ihr seid da wenigstens klüger." fügte er zwinkernd hinzu. Moni und Gus wirkten nervös, da sie aber keine Angsthasen sein wollten, kamen sie mit.

„So spannend, wie Dad es erzählt hatte, ist es hier auch wieder nicht!", beschwerte sich Albus. Nach den Erzählungen hatte er sich den Wald cooler vorgestellt: Voller Gefahren und böser Tiere, die hinter jeder Ecke lauern konnten. „Ja es ist eigenartig das sich nichts rührt. Aber vermutlich hat es etwas damit zu tun, dass Grawp sich hier im Wald ein Haus gebaut hat!", lachte Hagrid. Auch von Grawp hatten sie viel erzählt bekommen: Er war Hagrids "kleiner" Bruder und ein Riese. Aber er ist viel kleiner als andere Riesen, hatte Ron immer gescherzt. *KNACK!* Abrupt blieben sie stehen. „Was war das Hagrid?" Hagrid sah seine jungen Begleiter an. Sie hatten sichtlich Angst, besonders Gus zitterte wie Espenlaub. „Ich weiß es nicht! Aber egal was es ist, es ist bestimmt kein Tier! Ich wusste, dass sich jemand hier herum treibt!"

Und dieser jemand versteckte sich panisch hinter einem Baum. Niemand durfte ihn sehen, sonst würden sie ihn entlassen. Wer würde schon einen Spitzel haben wollen. Wenn sie ihn finden würden, gebe das nur blöde Fragen. Fragen die er wahrscheinlich unter Einfluss von Veritaserum alle wahrheitsgemäß beantworten würde. Er zog den Tarnumhang aus seiner Tasche, warf ihn sich über und lief los. Sie würden niemals erfahren, dass der Hausmeisterpraktikant ein Spitzel der anderen Seite war. Oder täuschte sich Maximilian da nicht etwa?

Immer noch stillstehend sahen sie sich um. Sie konnten nichts entdecken. „Hallo? Ist da jemand?" Wie erwartet antwortete niemand. „Ähmm ... Kinder was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir denn Wald verlassen und hoch zum Schloss gehen. Ich glaube es ist Zeit fürs Abendessen", meinte Hagrid ablenkend. Seine Begleiter fanden den Vorschlag toll.

Nach dem Essen, saßen sie im Gemeinschaftsraum und sprachen über den heutigen Tag. Schon müde erhoben sie sich, um in die Schlafsäle zu gehen, als Rose meinte: „Seht ihr Leute! Es war doch gut die Hausaufgaben vor dem Besuch zu erledigen!" „Ja das mit den Hausaufgaben. Da hattest du uns ja ganz schön verarscht. Von wegen Scherz", lachte Albus.

Die ganze Woche über geschah nichts Merkwürdiges mehr. Auch der restliche Monat verlief ereignislos. Langsam kehrte Alltag ein und ließ sie schon fast die Ereignisse vergessen. Bis hin zu Halloween.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8: Halloween Part 1

_Jemand rannt. Rannte um sein Leben. Er wurde verfolgt. Verfolgt von einer großen dunklen Macht. Wie hatte er es nur zulassen können, dass es soweit kommen konnte? Er hatte Angst, dass seine Familie in Gefahr sein könnte. Er konnte immer noch die Schritte hören, die ihn verfolgten. Wie sollte er nur entkommen? Ängstlich warf er einen Blick über die Schulter. Niemand war zusehen, dennoch hörte er Schritte. Er musste seine Freunde und Familie warnen. Nur wie?_

_Schnell bog er um die Ecke und lehnte sich erschöpft an die Wand. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte eine Zauberformel. Sekunden später stand ein silbriger Hirsch vor ihm. „Warne meine Frau und meine Freunde. Beeile dich!" Nachdem sich der Hirsch auf den Weg gemacht hatte, begann auch der Mann weiter zu laufen. Plötzlich zischte ein grüner Strahl haarscharf an seinem Ohr vorbei. Er durfte nicht länger davon laufen. Immerhin war er kein Kind mehr, das sich ängstlich beim dem kleinsten Anzeichen von Gefahr verkroch. _

_Abrupt blieb er stehen und drehte sich zu seinem Verfolger um. Dieser machte ebenfalls 1 Meter von ihm entfernt halt. „Hörst du endlich auf, dich wie ein Kleinkind zu verhalten? Los lass uns kämpfen! Und zwar wie richtige Männer, Potter!" Beide Männer hoben den Zauberstab. Zeitgleich feuerten sie ihre Zauber ab. Den Verfolger riss es vom Boden weg. Auch der Verfolgte konnte sich nicht auf den Beinen halten. „Hast du denn immer noch nicht dazu gelernt, Potter. Man kämpft nicht mit Expelliamus! Das ist feige!" _

_Der Bösewicht lächelte und feuerte erneut einen Todesfluch ab. Der grüne Strahl verfehlte sein Ziel zum zweiten Mal haarscharf. Gerade als Potter zurück schlagen wollte, stellte sich eine hell leuchtende Gestalt zwischen die beiden. Das war seine Chance, erneut einen Fluchtversuch zu wagen. Diesmal machte er es richtig und apparierte an einen sicheren Ort. Er bekam nicht mehr mit, wie die hell leuchtende Gestalt seinen Verfolger tötete._

Jemand anderes bekam es jedoch mit und fuhr angsterfühlt aus seinem Traum. Albus war geschockt. Was war das für ein Traum? War es denn überhaupt ein Traum? Albus sah auf die Uhr. Es war erst 4 Uhr morgens. Er sah sich im Jungenschlafsaal um und bemerkte, dass auch Gus wach war. „Was ist los Albus? Du siehst so aus, als hättest du schlecht geträumt." Albus wollte nicht darüber reden. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es kein Traum gewesen war, sondern eine Vision oder etwas Ähnliches.

Aber wie konnte er heraus finden, was das war? „Welchen Tag haben wir heute?", fragte Albus um das Thema zu wechseln und sich selbst auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. „Mhmm ... Da heute Halloween ist, schätz ich mal das heute der 31. Oktober ist und es ist Samstag!" Die beiden lachten. Da beide nicht mehr schlafen konnten beschlossen sie, sich anzuziehen und runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen.  
Auch Rose und James saßen unten am Kamin. Beide machten einen besorgten Eindruck. „Was ist bloß mit euch Potter´s los?", fragte Gus neugierig und sah die drei an. Rose räusperte sich. „´tschuldigung. Du bist ja eine Weasley!" Albus und Gus setzten sich zu den anderen. „Hattet ihr auch diesen Traum?", fragte Albus Rose und James. Beide nickten. „Glaubt ihr, dass es ein Traum war? Ich nämlich nicht! Dad hatte doch auch oft solche Träume, oder?" „Ja stimmt. Aber warum wurde Dad von diesem Typen verfolgt? Und wer war diese leuchtende Gestalt?"

James dachte nach. Rose antwortete langsam: „Obwohl ich nicht weiß warum auch ich diesen Traum hatte, habe ich gesehen, wer diese leuchtende Gestalt war!" Gespannt sahen die Jungen Rose an. Rose sah auf und sagte: „Es war Snape!"

Die 4 hatten absolut keinen Bock auf Frühstück, gingen aber trotzdem in die große Halle hinunter. Eine Eule brachte Rose wie jeden Morgen den Tagespropheten. Bereits die Schlagzeile zog sie in den Bann:

_**Drama zu Halloween **__**  
**__Lesen Sie mehr darüber auf Seite 6_

Schnell schlug sie die Seite 6 auf. Sie konnte kaum glauben was sie dort las:

_Ein dramatischer Mord ereignete sich heute Morgen in Spinner´s End. Ein Mann wurde Tod von einigen Muggeln aufgefunden. Sofort wurde auch das Zaubereiministerium informiert, da es sich nicht um einen normalen Mord handeln konnte: Denn die Innereien waren außen, ohne das Muggelexperten eine Schnittstelle finden konnten. Es ist ihnen also ein Rätsel, wie der Mörder es geschafft hatte, die Innereien aus dem Körper zu bekommen. Nicht nur das die Gedärme außerhalb des Körpers waren, was schon abstoßend genug war, nein das Opfer wurde auch noch mit seinen eigenen Gedärmen erdrosselt. ..._

Rose las nicht weiter. Sie hielt James und Albus den Zeitungsartikel unter die Nase. „Also habe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass das ganze kein gewöhnlicher Traum war?", suchte Albus die Bestätigung seines Bruders und die seiner Cousine. Beide nickten resigniert.

Denn ganzen Tag über gab es kein anderes Gesprächsthema unter den Schülern, als diesen spektakulären Mord. Ob im Gemeinschaftsraum, Bibliothek oder beim Mittagessen: Niemand redete über etwas anderes. Was Rose, Albus und James Stimmung nicht unbedingt verbesserte. Als es Zeit zum Abendessen war, hofften sie bei der Halloweenfeier auf eine willkommene Ablenkung.

„Liebe Schüler. Willkommen auf unserer alljährlichen Feier zu Halloween. Und bitte: Ich will nichts mehr über den Mord hören, der heute Morgen im Propheten stand. Dieser war so schon grausam genug, da braucht niemand mehr darüber zu diskutieren. Denkt an schöne Sachen im Leben. Kapiert!? Lasst euch das Essen schmecken!", endete McGonagal ihre Rede. Rose, James und Albus sahen sich lächelnd an. Anscheinend war McGonagal das Thema schon zu wider. Sie konnten sie verstehen. Voll Hunger stürzten sie sich auf das Essen.

Nach dem Essen saßen noch einige im Gemeinschaftsraum und plauderten. Albus spielte mit der Karte des Rumtreibers herum und spionierte andere Leute aus. Als der Raum sich völlig geleert hatte, machte er eine Angst einflößende Entdeckung: Snape war wieder mal auf der Karte erschienen! Moni und Gus waren bereits schlafen gegangen, also blieben nur noch James, Albus und Rose über, welche sich entschieden hatten, Snape endlich gegenüber zu treten.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9: Halloween Part 2

Sie bewegten sich langsam, da sie unter dem Tarnumhang versteckt waren.

„Sag mal James, wo hast du eigentlich den Umhang her?", fragte Albus neugierig. Soweit der Jüngere wusste, hatte Dad immer gemeint, dass er den Umhang niemals einem von ihnen geben würde.

„Ich ähhh..... ich hab ihn Dad geklaut!", gestand er, ohne sich dabei schlecht zu fühlen. Was James nicht wusste war, dass sein Vater es schon längst mitbekommen hatte. Harry hatte absichtlich keinem der beiden den Umhang anvertrauen wollen, da er sie beide testen wollte. Während Albus wieder einmal auf den Weg achtete und die Richtungen ansagte, stieg die Neugierde, aber auch die Angst in ihnen.

Als sie merkten wo Albus sie hin lotste, wuchs die Angst noch mehr: Sie gingen hinunter in den dunklen, feuchten Kerker. „Ein perfektes, gruseliges Halloween", meinte James mit einem Schmunzeln, was zumindest seine Anspannung ein wenig löste. Die andern beiden sahen drein, als würden sie zu ihrer eigenen Beerdigung gehen. Rose hatte Halloween schon immer gehasst und jetzt wusste sie auch warum.

Im entlegensten Teil des Kerkers machten die drei halt. Als sie aufsahen, bemerkten sie eine leuchtende Gestalt vor ihnen: Es war Severus Snape!

Rose schrie vor Angst auf. James legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter, um zu zeigen, dass er sie beschützen würde, falls nötig. Natürlich wusste er, dass er gegen einen Geist keine Chance haben könnte.

"_Habt keine Angst. Ich tue euch nichts. Ich will euch nur warnen. Ihr und eure Familien seid in Gefahr. Es gibt immer noch Leute da draußen, die glauben, dass sie IHN zurück hohlen können. Dabei ist ihnen jedes Mittel recht...!" _

„Und was ist mit Ihnen? Wollen Sie nicht auch, dass Ihr Meister zurück kommt?", platzte Albus heraus. Er hatte allen Mut zusammen gekratzt, um cool und stark zu wirken, während er sprach.

„_Ich war nie sein Anhänger. Anfangs vielleicht ja. Aber später nicht mehr. Er hatte jemanden umgebracht, den ich über alles geliebt hatte. Ich war nur mehr ein Spitzel für Dumbledore." _ Traurig sah Snape zu Boden. Es sah fast so aus, als würde er weinen. Rose löste sich von James und ging auf Snape zu, um ihn zu trösten. Dieser Snape war so anders, als der, von dem immer alle erzählten. Es war keine Härte in seinen Worten, keine zynischen Bemerkungen. Als Geist schien er menschlicher zu sein, als er es zu Lebzeiten war.

„Warum haben sie Mann getötet, der unseren Vater verfolgt hat?", fragte James. Snape sah ihn an:

„_Woher wissen Sie das? Achja, Sie sind ja ein Potter. Ich habe ihn getötet, weil es nicht anders ging. Außerdem seid froh, sonst wäre euer Vater jetzt tot"_, setzte er spöttisch hinzu. Da war er wieder. Der Snape, der mit Worten töten könnte. Darüber hatte James nicht nachgedacht. „Aber warum haben Sie ihn so grausam getötet?", fragte Albus mit einem angewiderten Blick, weil er an das dachte, was im Propheten gestanden hatte.

„_Dass, mit den Gedärmen nach außen und ihn damit erwürgen, meinst du? Das war nicht ich. Ehrlich. Aber ich habe gesehen wer es war. Es war ..... Mir fällt sein Name nicht mehr ein." _Albus ließ die Schultern hängen. Fast hätten sie erfahren, wer so widerlich beim Töten vorging. „Was wollten Sie eigentlich an unserem ersten Tag hier von uns?", fragte Rose, um das Thema zu wechseln. _„Ihr müsst den Ring mit dem Stein finden. Nur so könnt ihr verhindern, dass ER zurückkommt! Nur einer weiß wo der Ring verloren wurde." _Stille trat ein.

„Ja und? Wer ist derjenige, der es weiß?", fragte James, als er merkte das Snape nicht weiter sprach. _„Es ist dein Vater, der es weiß! Er, Harry Potter, hatte denn Ring bei sich, als er sich IHM im Wald stellte. Und dort muss er ihn verloren haben, was erklären würde, ein paar Männer seit Schulende letzten Jahres den Wald durchsuchen. Ihr müsst den Ring vor ihnen finden, oder das Ende ist nahe!" _Die letzten Worte rief Snape laut aus. Plötzlich wurde es immer heller und heller. Die drei mussten ihre Augen schließen, weil das Licht einfach zu hell war. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffneten, war Snape verschwunden. „Wo ist er hin?" „Was sollte das Licht?" „Warum war er so nett?" Viele Fragen blieben für diesen Moment noch unbeantwortete. Verwirrt und müde machten sich James, Albus und Rose auf den Weg zurück in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, um sich endlich schlafen zu legen. Keiner der drei schlief diese Nacht besonders gut. Wenn sie wüssten, was bei ihnen Zuhause los ist, würden sie nicht einmal ans schlafen denken.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10: HAlloween part 3 / Der Besucher

Es war Nacht, als es geschah. Plötzlich flog die Tür auf. Jemand hatte sie mit einem Zauber aufgesprengt. Harry hatte damit gerechnet, dass dies früher oder später eintreffen würde. Allerdings wäre ihm später lieber gewesen. Es kam ihm alles so schrecklich bekannt vor. So musste es wohl auch damals passiert sein, als seine Eltern starben.

Plötzlich wurde ihm klar: Lilly musste in Sicherheit gebracht werden: „Los Ginny! Schnapp dir Lilly und hau ab. Ich versuche ihn aufzuhalten!" Wieder erschrak er: Das hatte sein Vater zu seiner Mutter gesagt, kurz bevor er getötet worden war. Harry hatte aber nicht vor, es dem Eindringling allzu leicht zu machen.

„Protego", rief er, und gleich hinterher „Expelliamus! Stupor! Petrificus Totalus!" Das würde den Eindringling für eine Weile beschäftigen.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag lief er, so schnell er konnte, davon. Ginny hatte sich nicht vom Fleck gerührt. „Komm schon, Schatz! Wir müssen verschwinden!", sagte Harry aufgebracht, schnappte sich Lilly und Ginny und apparierte davon.

„Wo wollen wir den jetzt hin Harry? Wo sind wir den jetzt überhaupt? Schatz, so sprich doch endlich mit mir!", drängte Ginny ihren Mann. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was in ihn gefahren war. Sie entriss sich seinem Griff und blieb stehen. Was auch Harry stehen bleiben ließ. „Was willst du hören? Das ich genau so wenig Ahnung habe wie du!? Wir gehen zu Ron und Hermine, um zu sehen, ob auch jemand bei ihnen war. Und nun komm doch bitte weiter, Mäuschen!" Harry drückte seiner Frau einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Schnell machten sie sich weiter auf den Weg zu seinen besten Freunden.

In ihrem Haus brannte noch Licht. Ron und Hermine verbrachten den Abend damit, Hugo wiedermal Geschichten zu erzählen. Gerade erzählten sie Hugo davon, wie Ron als Quidditch Spieler war, als jemand an der Tür klingelte. Hermine öffnete die Tür und war erfreut Harry und Ginny zu sehen. Nachdem die beiden aber den Grund ihres Besuches geschildert hatten, verflog die Freude. Sie sprang sofort auf und belegte das Haus plus Grundstück mit den Schutzzaubern, die ihnen damals schon das Leben gerettet hatten. Die Kinder schickten sie spielen, während sie Pläne schmiedeten.

„Was ist bloß los? Habt ihr heute Morgen von dem Mord gelesen? Echt grausam! Außerdem Harry, das hättest vielleicht du sein können. Wer war diese leuchtende Gestalt überhaupt? Konntest du nichts erkennen?", Hermine wirkte aufgedreht. „Nein ich habe nichts gesehen. Aber mir kam diese leuchtende Gestalt so schrecklich vertraut vor. Das ist gruselig, Leute. Es ist mir vorhin alles so schrecklich bekannt vorgekommen!", murmelte Harry verlegen.

Er dachte wieder einmal an seine Eltern. Er hatte es geschafft dieser Situation zu entrinnen. Naja, es gab ja auch den Unterschied, dass seine Eltern es mit Lord Voldemort zu tun gehabt hatten. Er kam sich schwach vor, weil er nicht gekämpft hatte, sonder gleich abgehauen war. Als könne Ginny seine Gedanken lesen, sagte sie: „Du bist kein Feigling! Was würdest du uns tot nützen? Ach komm, Kopf hoch!" Ja, was würde Ginny wohl allein mit 2 Rabauken wie Albus und James anstellen? Sie würde nicht ganz klar kommen. Wenn Harry nur wüsste, dass seine Jungs im Moment mehr wussten als er selbst, würde er sofort mit ihnen schimpfen. Aber er wäre auch ein wenig stolz auf sie. Tadeln würde er sie nur, wenn Ginny dabei wäre.

Der Eindringling befand sich immer noch im Potter-Haus. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, jemanden zu töten. Er lächelte. Potter ist zu blöd um zu kapieren, was ich wirklich vorhabe, dachte er. Er hatte nur vorgehabt, alle zu verscheuchen und sicher zu gehen, dass niemand so schnell zurück kommen würde. Das war einfach ein Meisterstreich gewesen: Er musste nur ein tiefe Angst in Harry wecken. Genau das hatte er gemacht und es hatte funktioniert. Er lächelte immer noch. Wie blöd Menschen doch sein konnten, wenn man sie an ihre größten Ängste erinnerte. Mit Bedacht durchsuchte er das ganze Haus. Als er fertig war, war von einem Lächeln nichts mehr zu sehen. Er hatte nicht gefunden, wonach er gesucht hatte. Wütend schrie er auf. Der Schrei hallte durch die Nacht. Er zerstörte einige Einrichtungsgegenstände. Nachdem er sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, verließ er das Haus. Wenige Minuten später traf die Polizei ein. Passanten hatten sie verständigt, weil sie einen Schrei gehört hatten.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11: Die verschwundenen Potters

Am nächsten Morgen, waren die drei noch müde, als sie beim Frühstück eine grausame Entdeckung machten. Im Tagespropheten stand ganz groß:

**Potter verschwunden**

Lesen Sie heute eine neue schreckliche dramatische Geschichte

10 Seiten extra

James und Albus wussten nicht, was sie sagen oder tun sollten. Ihre ganze Welt stürzte ein. Was sie nicht wussten war, dass Harry und Ginny bei Ron und Hermine untergetaucht waren. Harry hatte noch keinen Weg gefunden, wie er seinen Kindern eine Nachricht überbringen konnte, ohne seinen Standort zu verraten.

James dachte daran, dass sein Vater schon viel überlebt hatte. Also konnte es ihm nur gut gehen. Albus hingegen konnte James Optimismus nicht teilen. Er war die ganze Zeit nur am heulen. Nichts und niemand konnten ihn trösten. Rose, Gus und Moni wussten nicht was sie sagen oder tun sollten. Sie saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum, wo jeder Gryffindor versuchte Albus zu beruhigen, als Neville den Raum betrat: „Kann ich mit euch 5 Sprechen?" Moni, Rose, Gus, James und Albus, der wandelte Wasserfall, folgten Neville ohne Widerworte. Neville führte sie zu Hagrids Hütte. Dort saßen sie wieder im Garten und tranken Tee mit beruhigender Wirkung, was auch Albus nach der dritten Tasse endlich ruhig werden ließ. Als alle Ruhig waren begann Neville zu erzählen: „Ich konnte folgendes in Erfahrung bringen: Also Leichen gibt es keine, was bedeutet, dass sie noch Leben. Die Muggel hatten das Haus verwüstete und verlassen vorgefunden. Alles deutete darauf hin, dass das Haus nur durchsucht wurde. KEIN Kampf um Leben und Tod also. Das heißt dass eure Eltern entweder entkommen konnten oder gar nicht zu Hause waren. Vielleicht sind sie untergetaucht und können euch deswegen keine Nachricht schicken. Also beruhigt euch, alles ist gut!" Neville hatte sich richtig Mühe gegeben, um sie zu beruhigen Und er hatte es auch geschafft. „Vielleicht verstecken sie sich bei Ron und Hermine!?", gab James von sich. Neville dachte nach. Ja, da werden sie wohl untergetaucht sein, hoffentlich. Er hoffte es wirklich. Schon lange hatte er so ein komisches Gefühl gehabt, dass etwas passieren könnte. Und nun war wirklich etwas passiert. Aber was, wusste er nicht. Er wusste nur, dass es nichts Gutes war.

Harry und Ginny hatten den ganzen Morgen lang überlegt, wie sie ihren Jungs eine Nachricht zukommen lassen könnten. Sie würden sich bestimmt große Sorgen machen. Eine Eule konnten sie nicht mit einem Brief losschicken, das wäre zu gefährlich. Harry hatte sogar daran gedacht, Albus oder James per Handy zu erreichen. Dann fiel ihm jedoch wieder ein, dass elektronische Geräte in Hogwarts nicht funktionieren. Als er und Ginny schon ziemlich verzweifelt dreinblickten, war es wie immer Hermine, die einen Einfall hatte. „Ich habe das hier mal aus purer Fadisierung entwickelt. Die Garantie, dass es funktioniert, kann ich euch nicht geben. Aber man kann es ja versuchen!" Sie verließ den Raum und kam mit einem Glasgefäß wieder. „Was ...?", begann Harry als Ron ihn unterbrach. „Beim ersten Durchgang hat es funktioniert." Hermine goss Wasser in das Gefäß, bewegte ihren Zauberstab in Kreisbewegungen über die Wasseroberfläche und murmelte eine Zauberformel. Harry blickte aus dem Fenster. Es war bereits Nacht. Albus und James würden bestimmt schon schlafen. „Fertig!" Harry sah Hermine erwartungsvoll an: „Und jetzt?" „Jetzt tauchst du dein Gesicht in das "Traumwasser", wie ich es nenne und denkst an einen Menschen, denn du im Traum besuchen möchtest!!" Er sah sie verwirrt an: „Du hast ehrlich zu viel Zeit!" Er tat aber trotzdem wie geheißen und tauchte sein Gesicht in die Flüssigkeit. Ginny saß gespannt daneben.


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12: Die Traumbotschaft

Albus und James hatten beide einen unruhigen Schlaf. Sie träumten beide haargenau dasselbe:

_Plötzlich waren beide in einem großen weißen Raum ohne Türen und Fenster. Man könnte sagen, sie seien im Nichts gelandet. Die Jungen sahen sich um und bemerkten erst jetzt einander._

„_Albus was machst du in meinem Traum?", fragte James seinen kleinen Bruder aufgebracht. „Dasselbe könnte ich dich auch fragen. Aber irgendwie glaube ich, dass es etwas mit Dad, oder so zu tun haben muss!", mutmaßte Albus. _

_James seufzte und zog die Augenbraue hoch. _

„_Da hast du Recht!" Sie hörten hinter sich eine Stimme, die ihnen bekannt vorkam. „DAD!", riefen beide freudig. Er stand etwas weiter weg. "B... bist du tot?", fragte Albus traurig. Sofort stiegen ihm Tränen in die Augen. _

„_Na hör mal. Nur weil ich dir, dank deiner Tante im Traum erscheine, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich den Löffel abgegeben habe. Und nun setzt euch bitte." Wie bestellt, erschienen in der Mitte des Raumes einige Stühle. _

„_Was hat Tante Hermine damit zu tun?", wollte James wissen. _

„_Erzähl ich euch sofort", bekam er als Antwort. Als sie es sich auf den Sesseln gemütlich gemacht hatten, begann Harry mit seiner Erzählung. Als er geendet hatte, merkte er, dass seine beiden Söhne einen gequälten Eindruck machten. Irgendetwas schienen sie zu verheimlichen. _

„_Was ist denn los?" Nun war es an den Beiden, ihr Wissen preiszugeben. Auf ein Donnerwetter gefasst machend, erzählten sie ihrem Vater alles haargenau. Auch Harry war erstaunt über Snapes Erscheinen und seine Nachricht an sie. „Wartet. Also noch mal zum Mitschreiben: Snape versucht euch seit Schulanfang zu kontaktieren. Und gestern hat er es geschafft. Ihr sollt also den Ring suchen, den ich verloren habe?" Er überlegte, warum Snape so etwas von seinen Kindern verlangen könnte. Über die Jahre hatte er Snape zu schätzen gelernt. Und jetzt so was. Aber vielleicht will Snape wirklich etwas Schreckliches verhindern, wie schon so oft .Dieser Mann konnte anscheinend nicht einmal richtig in Frieden ruhen. Die Erinnerung an Snapes Erinnerungen stiegen in ihm auf. Er dachte nach, während Albus und James sich leise unterhielten. „Sollen wir Dad fragen, ob er die genaue Stelle noch kennt, wo er den Ring damals verloren hatte. Vielleicht haben wir Glück und er weiß es noch." _

_Albus konnte sich nicht zurück halten und fragte Harry sofort. „Dad weißt du noch, wo du den Ring verloren hattest?" Harry sah auf und dachte erneut nach. Wusste er es noch? Er konnte sich überhaupt nur noch flüchtig an alles erinnern. Es war einfach schon zu lange her. Teilweise hatte es auch sein Geist verdrängt. _

„_Ich glaube es war irgendwo in der Nähe irgendeiner Lichtung." Albus und James seufzten. Das brachte sie nicht weiter. Es gab zig Lichtungen im Wald. Alle drei dachten gerade an den Verbotenen Wald, als sie plötzlich Bäume rund um sie erschienen. Erschrocken sprangen sie gleichzeitig von ihren Stühlen auf, welche Sekunden später verschwanden. _

„_Was zum Teufel...!", begann Albus als ihn sein Vater ein Zeichen gab, dass er ruhig sein soll. _

_**Vor ihnen ging ein schwarzhaariger Junge im Alter von 17 Jahren. Er bewegte sich langsam, woraus zu schließen war, dass er unter einem Tarnumhang ging. Er hatte einen Ring in seiner Hand. Als er ihn 3-mal umdrehte erschienen schemenhafte Gestalten mit denen er zu sprechen begann. **_

„_Dad, was geht hier vor sich?" Harry konnte es sich auch nicht erklären. Er sah sich selbst, obwohl er den Tarnumhang trug, vor sich hergehen und mit seinen Eltern, Lupin und Sirius sprechend. Er konnte es nicht fassen. _

_**Plötzlich ließ der Junge denn Ring fallen, weil er ein Geräusch gehört hatte. Zwei Todesser gingen quatschend auf eine Lichtung zu.**_

„_So Kinder, jetzt wisst ihr wo ihr suchen müsst", sagte Harry und mit diesen Worten verschwand der Wald wieder. Sie standen nun wieder in dem weißen, großen Raum, wenn man es Raum nennen konnte. _

„_Wow, Dad das warst du, kurz bevor du dich Voldemort gestellt hast, oder?", fragte James erstaunt seinen Vater. Dieser nickte nur zur Antwort. Er wollte nicht als großer Held dastehen und senkte den Kopf. Nach ein paar Minuten peinlichen Schweigens sagte Harry: „Ich glaube, dass es nun Zeit ist, wieder zu gehen. Wenn ihr was braucht oder den Ring gefunden habt, schickt eine verschlüsselte Nachricht an Tante und Onkel, habt ihr mich verstanden?" _

_Die beiden nickten. „Na dann, seid brav. Passt auf euch auf! Anscheinend lässt sich das nicht abwenden. Wir Potters scheinen so etwas magisch anzuziehen!" Er zwinkerte ihnen zu._

_Mit diesen Worten verstand Harry aus Albus und James Träumen._

Langsam zog Harry seinen Kopf aus dem "Traumwasser" und erzählte Hermine, Ron und Ginny sofort was geschehen war.

Albus und James erwachten zeitgleich aus ihren Träumen. Lange blieben sie wach liegen, bis sie erneut der Schlaf ereilte. Nun konnten sie besser schlafen, ohne Sorgen und jeder mit seinem eigenen Traum.


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13: Im Wald

Während nun in der Zwischenzeit endlich jeder in Hogwarts den Schlaf gefunden hatte, wurde im Wald noch immer wie verrückt gesucht. Nun suchten sie schon knapp 3, bald 4 Monate nach diesem verfluchten Ding, wie sie es schon insgeheim nannten.

Der Boss wurde von Tag zu Tag ungeduldiger und ungehaltener. Seine Arbeiter fielen immer wieder seinen Aggressionen zum Opfer, die sich nun häuften. Nicht mehr lange und er würde so durchdrehen, dass er jemanden töten wird. So fürchteten sie zumindest und versuchten deswegen ihn nicht unnötig zu reizen.

Als ob die Stimmung nicht auch so schon angespannt und bedrückt genug wäre, brach auch noch ein heftiges Gewitter über sie herein. Es donnerte und blitzte so unnatürlich oft, dass es schon fast wieder unecht wirkte. Was niemand der Suchenden wusste war, dass sie recht hatten. Das war wirklich kein echtes Gewitter.

Es war ein Mädchen, welches ihre Zauberkräfte einsetzte, um diese Männer zu verscheuchen. Nur leider schien ihnen das Unwetter so egal zu sein, wie wenn in China ein Fahrrad umfällt. Langsam gingen ihr die Ideen aus.

Was sollte sie nur machen, um die Suche zu stoppen? Sie waren schon so nah dran den Ring zu finden, was sie aber nicht wussten. Niemals durften sie ihn finden.

Sie hatte es ihm versprochen. Fest versprochen! Ja sogar geschworen. Geschworen, dass der Ring niemals von der anderen Seite gefunden werden sollte. Und nun war es fast so weit. Die Gabe der Voraussicht hatte ihr dies gezeigt. Sie musste wohl oder übel einschreiten, um es zu verhindern.

„Keinen Schritt weiter!", sagte sie mit selbstsicherer Stimme. Die Männer drehten sich zu ihr um und sahen sie an. Zwei von ihnen begannen sofort zu lachen. Sie lachten über das Mädchen.

„Kleine glaubst du ehrlich, dass gerade du uns aufhalten kannst?", sagte ihr Anführer. Er hatte einen fatalen Fehlern begangen: Er hatte sie nämlich als klein bezeichnet. Wenn es etwas gab, das sie bis aufs Mark überhaupt nicht leiden konnte, dann war es dieses Wort.

Jeder der sie bereits so genannt hatte, war später zur Erkenntnis gekommen, dass er besser die Klappe gehalten hätte und hatte es schwer bereut.

Sie sah den Anführer wütend an und zuckte kurz mit den Augenlidern. Plötzlich riss es diesen 5 Meter weit nach hinten.

Die anderen hatten das Szenario still beobachtet. Nun ergriffen sie aber rasch die Flucht.

„Wer ist das Boss?", fragte Andi seinen Anführer während sie wegliefen.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Lauf und halts Maul! Wir kommen zu Weihnachten wieder. Wir müssen wohl oder übel mal eine Pause einlegen."

Was der Boss nicht zu geben wollte war, dass er ein wenig Angst vor dem Mädchen hatte. Er kannte sie von irgendwo her. Nur wusste er im Moment nicht von woher. Und das beunruhigte ihn.

Auch dem Mädchen war der Anführer bekannt vorgekommen. Aber woher, nur kannten sich die beiden? Fürs erste war ihr das aber egal. Das Mädchen hatte wiedermal ihren Job gemacht. Sie drehte sich um und verschwand in einem hellsilbrig schimmerten Sternenregen.

Zumindest wollte sie so verschwinden, als etwas sie von hinten angriff. Sie versuchte sich zu wehren. Nun brach ein erbitterter Kampf los. Jeder versuchte den anderen unschädlich zu machen. Sie war sich sicher, dass einer der Suchenden zurück gekehrt war. Aber es war zu dunkel um das Gesicht des Angreifers zu erkennen.

Als beide zum vernichtenden Schlag ausholen wollten, hielten sie inne. Sie waren an einer Lichtung angekommen, auf die der Mond sein schwaches Licht entsendet hatte.

„Severus?"

„Sandra?"


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14: Der Plan 

Albus und James mussten nun zwar, wo der Ringe zu suchen war, ließen sich aber trotzdem Zeit. James meinte, dass sie mit der Suche erst in den Weihnachtsferien beginnen sollten. So konnten sie schon vorher noch die nötigen Pläne schmieden. So entschieden sie, dass sie ohne Erwachsenen in den Wald gehen sollten. Denn dann hatten sie mehr Freiheit, fand auch Albus. Rose war ganz ihrer Meinung. Es könnte sowieso gefährlich werden, nicht nur wenn sie erwischt werden würden. Nein. Der Wald alleine war schon gefährlich genug.

Also warteten sie auf Weihnachten.

„Komm steh auf!" Albus hörte seinen Bruder nicht, oder wollte einfach nicht auf ihn hören. Sein wollig warmes Bett gefiel ihm einfach besser.

Doch als James „Geschenke!" rief, konnte er ihn nicht mehr ignorieren und sprang hastig aus dem Bett. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass heute schon Weihnachten war. Die Zeit war schnell vergangen, zu schnell.

Das bedeutete auch, dass sie diese Woche ihren Plan durchziehen müssen.

Nachdem sie die Geschenke ausgepackt hatten und jeder seinen selbst-gestrickten-Weasley-Pulli anhatte, gingen sie runter zum Frühstücken. Ihre Großmutter konnte es nicht lassen, ihnen diese Kleidungsstücke zu schenken.

Die große Halle war fast leer. Das ist perfekt, dachte sich James. Niemand würde sie dann aufhalten, oder stören. Es waren nur wenige geblieben: 2 Rawenclaw, 1 Slytherin. Von den Hufflepuff war niemand geblieben. Bei den Gryffindors waren nur noch Albus, James und Rose hier. Moni und Gus waren nach Hause gefahren, um wenigstens an Feiertagen zuhause zu sein. Moni schien sowieso komisch zu sein, in letzter Zeit. Er würde sie nur stören und behindern.

„Wann ziehen wir den Plan durch?", fragte Rose leise flüsternd die Jungen. Die Nervosität plagte sie bereits jetzt.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht genau. Vielleicht schon heute!", antwortete James leise.

Sie wollten gerade wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück kehren, um die letzten Vorbereitungen zu treffen, als der einzige Slytherin auf sie zukam. Es war Scorpius.

„Ist Moni nach Hause gefahren?"

„Ähmm ja. Warum fragst du?" Er wurde rot im Gesicht und sah verlegen zu Boden.

„Nichts ... äh tschau!" Schnell ging er an ihnen vorbei, als ob ihm etwas peinlich gewesen wäre. Die drei sahen sich verwirrt an. Was war nur los mit ihm und Moni?

„Ach kommt weiter."

Den ganzen Vormittagtag studierten sie die Karte des Rumtreibers und packten ihre Rucksäcke. Man wusste ja nie, was auf einem zu kommen konnte.

Als sie hinunter zum Mittagessen gingen, hatten sie bereits alles dabei, was sie brauchen könnten. Als sie die große Halle betraten, merkten sie, dass die 4 Haustische einem einzigen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes gewichen waren.

„Da wir dieses Jahr wieder einmal so wenige sind, dachte ich, dass ein Tisch reichen dürfte!", begrüßte sie McGonagal. Es gab die herrlichsten Speisen. Albus stopfte sich so voll, dass Rose sich darüber Sorgen machte, dass er später in den Wald kotzen könnte. Was ihre "Mission" erheblich erschweren kann.

Als sie sich erheben wollten, fragte Scorpius sie erneut etwas.

„Was habt ihr heute noch vor? Ich bin so allein, darf ich bitte mit euch abhängen?" Das hatte ihnen noch gepfählt! Sie sahen sich an. Was sollten sie nun machen? Anscheinend interpretierte Scorpius das Schweigen als Abweisung, denn er ließ traurig den Kopf hängen und murmelte:

„Versteh schon!" Gerade als er sich abwenden wollte, sagte Rose: „Nein warte ... Versteh uns nicht falsch, aber ...." Sie sprach nicht weiter. Rose hatte soeben etwas Komisches gefühlt. Irgendetwas hatte sie doch gerade berührt, oder etwa nicht? Da flüsterte ihr jemand ins Ohr: „Nehmt ihn mit!" Es war Snapes Stimme, die sie hatte vernommen hatte. Doch er war nirgends zu sehen. Warum geisterte er überhaupt hier im Schloss herum?

„Okay du kannst mitkommen! Aber du darfst niemanden erzählen, was wir vorhaben. Versprochen?" Scorpius nickte heftig, denn er war aufgeregt. Er hatte noch nie ein Abenteuer bestanden. Sein Vater hatte ihn immer vor jeglichen Unheil bewahrt und beschützt. Albus und James waren jedoch nicht sehr erfreut darüber.

„Was soll das?" Rose erklärte ihnen leise, dass Snape ihr es geraten hatte. So machten sie sich nun zu 4 auf die Suche nach dem Ring.

Unterwegs erklärten sie Scorpius einiges, aber nicht alles. Sie wollten nicht, dass er sie verpetzte. Als sie endlich in Waldnähe waren, vergewisserten sie sich, dass niemand sie sehen würden, wenn sie den Wald betraten. Schnell liefen sie hinein. Was sie nicht wussten war, dass sie nicht die einzigen waren, die ihre Suche heute begonnen beziehungsweise fortsetzten.

Sie waren bereits erneut an der Arbeit. Nach einigen Wochen Entspannung, war das Arbeitsklima nicht mehr so angespannt wie vorher. Trotzdem kamen sie kaum voran. Immer wieder blickten sie sich um, ob auch nicht wieder das Mädchen in der Nähe war. Ihr Angriff hatte sie wirklich beunruhigt. Ivica hatte den Auftrag bekommen, Ausschau nach ihr zu halten.

Sollte die kleine Göre wieder auftauchen, hatte der Boss gesagt, dann töte sie! Ivica hatte noch nie einen Menschen getötet und er hatte es auch nicht vor. Er konnte so etwas einfach nicht tun. Obwohl es genau diese Tatsache war, um in die Bande aufgenommen zu werden: Jemanden töten.

Es war wie so eine Art Mutprobe: Bringe eine dir zugeteilte Person um und die wirst Mitglied der Bande.

Diese Bande würde dafür sorgen, dass ER wieder zu den Lebenden zurückkommt. Wie hatte es Ivica damals nur in die Bande schaffen können? Ohne jemals getötet zu haben? Die Antwort war klar: Er ist ein Spion. Und deswegen wusste er auch genau, wer dieses Mädchen war. Sie standen nämlich auf der derselben Seite. Beide wurden sie von einem einzigen Mann beauftragt. Als er Schritte und leise flüsternde Stimmen hörte, wusste er sofort, dass es sich dabei nur um die zwei Potter Jungs handeln konnte. Denn Snape hatte ihn genaustes informiert. Er war einer der wenigen, der Snapes Vertrauen hatte. Auch das Mädchen war eingeweiht. Der Plan musste einfach funktionieren.

Wenn nicht, was würde dann geschehen?


	15. Chapter 15

_Danke pkab ... da ich diese FF bereits vor 2 Jahren geschrieben habe und noch einige Kapiteln zum Abloadn warten, kann ich dir sagen, dass das alles in der GEschichte wor kommt ^^_

_l__g tinschchen_

Kapitel 15: Der Fund/Der Fehler im Plan

Die Bäume waren vom Schnee bedeckt, der in den letzten 3 Wochen gefallen war. Langsam und leise gingen sie durch den Wald, um sicher zu gehen das Nichts und Niemand sie bemerkte. Wirklich Angst hatte keiner von ihnen. Sie konnten ja nicht ahnen, dass im Wald etwas lauerte. Albus und James sahen sich genau um, um die Stelle aus ihrem "Traum" wieder zu finden. Alles war gleich, jede Lichtung glich der nächsten.

„Wartet! Hier in der Nähe war es doch irgendwo, oder Albus?", suchte James bei seinem Bruder Hilfe. Sie waren schon eine Zeit lang unterwegs. Bei jeder zweiten Lichtung glaubten die Jungs die Stelle wieder zu erkennen. Rose war verwirrt. Für sie sah jede Stelle in diesem Wald gleich aus. Auch Scorpius schien es nicht anders zu ergehen. Er bereute jedoch nicht seine Entscheidung, mit gekommen zu sein. Er war froh. Vielleicht würden sie ja Freunde werden?

Albus und James blieben stehen und sahen sich sehr genau um und sprachen miteinander.

*

Ivica hatte sie gesehen und gehört. Schnell dachte er an den Plan und eilte zu seinem Boss, als plötzlich auch wieder das Mädchen erschien, genau wie abgesprochen. Nun entbrannte erneut ein Kampf, von dem Rose, Albus, Scorpius und James aber nichts mitbekamen, weil sie zu weit entfernt waren. Der Kampf verlief glücklicherweise wie gehofft.

Irgendwas stimmt da nicht, dachten sich Ivica und das Mädchen gleichzeitig, denn kein Plan ist jemals perfekt über die Bühne gelaufen. Irgendetwas Schreckliches würde noch passiere, da waren sie sich sicher. War der Boss ihnen etwa auf die Schliche gekommen?

*

Sie hatten die Stelle tatsächlich gefunden. Eigentlich hatte daran nicht wirklich einer von ihnen gedacht. Alle 4 suchten nun gebückt den Boden ab. Nach 30 endlos langen Minuten, war es Scorpius, der einen erfreuten Ausruf hören ließ.

Der Junge sprang erfreut auf und ab. Rose lächelte ihn an. Es war doch gut gewesen ihn mit zu nehmen. James klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Nur Albus besah ihn immer noch mit einem merkwürdigen Blick.

Dadurch, dass die anderen drei nur auf Scorpius triumphierende Ausrufe geachtet hatten, hatte niemand von ihnen den schmerzerfüllten Schrei gehört, der tief aus dem Wald drang.

*

Ivica schrie schmerzerfüllt auf. Er war verletzt worden. Verletzt von einem seiner Bandenkollegen: Paul!

Paul hatte Ivicas falsches Spiel schon seit langem bemerkt, aber nichts zu sagen gewagt. Paul war eher der Typ Mensch, dem man nicht trauen konnte und das wussten alle.

Aber nun war der richtige Zeitpunkt gewesen. Es war sein Verdienst, das der Verräter nun am Sterben war.

Ivica sank zu Boden. Unermessliche Schmerzen durchfuhren ihn. Ob er jetzt wohl sterben müsse? Tausende von Fragen schossen ihn in den Kopf und keine konnte er beantworten. Das Mädchen bückte sich zu ihm hinunter und zog ein schützendes Kraftfeld um sie beide herum auf.

„Hilf mir Sandra", presste er hervor. Der Schmerz war unerträglich.

„Halte durch, es dauert nicht mehr lange." Ihre Stimme klang besorgt und ebenso schmerzerfüllt. Erst jetzt bemerkte, dass auch sie verletzt war.

*

Sie betrachteten den Ring in Scorpius Hand. Der Stein in der Mitte des Rings, trug ein komisches Wappen, oder was immer es auch sein mochte, und er war gespalten. Warum war er gespalten?

„Das ist er also!" James wusste nicht was er fühlen sollte. Immerhin sah der Ring wertlos aus. Rose ging es genauso. Nur Albus konnte seine Freude kaum zügeln. Er hatte so ein einfaches Gemüt, dachte sich James.

„Wir haben ihn! Wir haben ihn! Wir haben ihn!" James sah ihn wütend an: „Toll mach nur weiter! Ich glaube in Australien haben sich dich noch nicht richtig verstanden!" James nahm Scorpius den Ring ab und steckte ihn ein.

„Seht ihr, doch gut dass wir Scorpius mitgenommen haben!", meinte Rose und zwinkerte ihm zu. Unweigerlich wurde der Junge rot.

James meinte nur „jaja, wir müssen hier raus" und ging weiter. Plötzlich wurde der Wald von einem grellen Licht durchflutet. Um ihre Augen zu schützen rissen sie schnell ihre Arme hoch.

*

Sie hatte es geschafft. Sie hatte sie vertrieben. Müde sank sie zu Boden. Ihre ganze restliche Kraft war bei diesem vernichtenden Schlag draufgegangen. Aber es war es wert gewesen.

Nahe der Ohnmacht sah sie zu Ivica, der bereits bewusstlos da lag. Er hatte zu viel Blut verloren. Auch ihr ging es nicht besser. Der Wald begann vor ihren Augen zu verschwimmen.

Das war also der Fehler im Plan gewesen, an den sie nicht gedacht hatten. Niemand hatte an Verstärkung gedacht. Das war nun ihr Ende. Oder doch nicht?


	16. Chapter 16

_danke pkab ... das war absicht ^^_

_lg tinschchen_

Kapitel 16: Die zwei Fremden

Als Rose, Albus, James und Scorpius den Wald wieder verlassen wollten, fanden sie zwei Fremde. Beide waren schwer verletzt und bewusstlos. Doch wer waren sie?

Rose betrachtete das Mädchen. Sie schien kaum volljährig zu sein. Die drei anderen sahen sich um, doch keiner von ihnen konnte die Gefahr ausmachen, die die beiden verletzt haben konnte. Keiner wagte es zu sagen, aber ihnen war klar, dass der grelle Lichtschein etwas mit den beiden Verletzten zu tun haben musste.

Ohne lange zu überlegen, beschlossen sie, die beiden in Sicherheit zu bringen. Es schien schlecht um die Fremden zu stehen. Später wussten keiner der vier mehr wie, aber sie hatten es geschafft die zwei Fremden ohne groß Fragen beantworten zu müssen ins Schloss zu befördern.

Nach zwei Tagen im Krankenflügel und in der Obhut von Madam Pomfrey ging es den beiden bald wieder besser. So kam es, dass die vier ihre restlichen Weihnachtsferien damit verbracht hatten, im Krankenflügel zu sitzen und den Erzählungen der beiden zu lauschen. Scorpius war den dreien bereits ein guter Freund geworden. Nicht mal Albus störte seine Anwesenheit mehr.

Schnell fanden sie heraus, wer die Fremdlinge waren und was im Wald geschehen war. Sandra war ein 16-jähriges Mädchen, das auch ohne Zauberstab zaubern konnte. So konnte sie zu Beispiel die Zeit "einfrieren" und Sachen explodieren lassen, Telekinese, Gedankenlesen, Gefühle wahrnehmen (Empathie) und vieles mehr. Sie kam aus einer sehr alten und mächtigen Hexenfamilie.

Ivica war so um die 30 und der beste Freund und Beschützer von Sandra. Die beiden hatten schon viele Abenteuer gemeinsam bestanden. Sandra galt in der Welt der Zauberer zurzeit als die mächtigste Hexe, da sie keinen Zauberstab benötigte.

Rose fand Sandra einfach nur cool, denn sie hatten nicht nur mächtige Zauberkräfte, sondern sah auch noch verdammt gut aus, wie es Scorpius am Vortag herausgerutscht war. So redete sie oft mit Sandra und Sandra brachte Rose binnen kürzester Zeit das Gedankenlesen bei. Dadurch fand sie auch schnell heraus, dass Scorpius unheimlich in Moni verliebt ist. Sandra wurde für Rose wie eine große Schwester und das in so kurzer Zeit.

Natürlich sah auch McGonagal des Öfteren vorbei und sprach mit den beiden. Während die Direktorin bei ihnen war, durfte kein anderer anwesend sein. Anscheinend ging es um etwas Wichtiges.

Bei all der Aufregung um die Gesundheit der beiden hatten alle, die davon wussten, den Ring vergessen. Was eigentlich nicht hätte passieren sollen, den so würde es für Maximilian Schubert, den Hausmeisterpraktikanten, viel leichter werden, den Ring zu entwenden. Ivica hatte ganz vergessen zu erzählen, dass Maximilian ein Spitzel war. Natürlich wurden sofort die nötigen Maßnahmen ergriffen.

Eines Tages, kurz vor Ferienende wurden Sandra und Ivica als auch Rose, Albus, Scorpius und James ins Büro der Direktorin gerufen. Eile war geboten, denn es schien wichtig zu sein.

„Ich glaube, dass ihr wisst warum ihr hier seid?", fragte McGonagal. Sandra und Ivica nickten. Nur die Kinder taten dies nicht. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, niemand hatte sie aufgeklärt. McGonagal tat sich trotzdem zufrieden und ging aus ihrem Blickfeld.

Da hing sein Bild an der Wand. Das Bildnis des alten Mannes, von dem sie so viele Geschichten gehört hatten und dem Albus seinem ersten Vornamen verdankte:

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Da saß, in seinem bequemen Ohrensessel, in seinem Porträt und lächelte sie an. Niemand sagte lange Zeit ein Wort. Zu Ehrfürchtig war der Moment. Es war Dumbledore selbst, der das Schweigen brach und zu ihnen sprach:

„Habt ihr ihn gefunden? Damals hatte ich Harry zwar gesagt oder besser geraten, dass es egal wäre, dass er den Ring im Wald verloren hatte und nicht nach ihm suchen sollte. Was sich ja als komplett falsch herausgestellt hatte. Selbst nach dem Tod macht man noch Fehler. Und derer waren so viele. Schrecklich. Aber nun habt ihr ihn ja. Also hatte Severus euch die Botschaften überbringen können? Er hat erstaunlicher Weise die Macht sein Bildnis zu verlassen. Das hatte bis heute noch niemand zustande gebracht, bis auf ihn. Aber er war schon immer ein fähiger Zauberer gewesen. Zeigt mir bitte den Ring." Endlich erinnerte sich James wieder daran, dass der Ring die ganze Zeit über in seiner Hosentasche war. Gut, dass er seither immer dieselbe Hose anhatte.

Er zog ihn heraus und hielt ihn so hoch, dass Dumbledore in sehen konnte. Dessen Augen weiteten sich. Nun war es wieder still im Büro. Rose unterbrach die Stille, indem sie das aussprach, an das alle dachten:

„Und warum ist es so gefährlich, wenn er der anderen Seite in die Hände fällt? Immerhin scheint er ja kaputt zu sein!"

„Weil damit ein sehr mächtiger Trank gebraut werden kann! Außerdem musste das Emblem zerstört werden", sagte eine scharfe Stimme hinter ihnen. Es war wieder einmal Snape. Bevor er weiter sprach, begab er sich zuerst in sein Porträt zurück.

„Also, dieser Trank kann Tote zurück hohlen und sie unsterblich machen", erklärte er ihnen kurz und knapp.

„Was unsterblich? Aber braucht man da nicht den Stein der Weisen?", entfuhr es Albus. Snape bejahte.

„Den haben sie sich bereits von irgendwoher beschafft. Wir wissen nur nicht woher. Und nun brauchen sie nur noch den Stein der Auferstehung, um diesen komplizierten Trank zu brauen!"

Sandra meldete sich zu Wort.

„Wenn wir auch einen Stein der Weisen hätten, könnten wir dann auch Leute zum Leben erwecken?" Snape nickte. Plötzlich zog Sandra einen blutroten Stein aus ihrer Tasche. Von diesem Stein ging ein eigenartiger Lichtschein aus. Alle sahen sie erstaunt an.

„Wo hast du denn her?"

„Denn hab ich dieser Bande abgenommen, ohne dass sie es merkten!" Alle brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Was sie aber nicht wussten war, dass der Boss bereits Rache plante, denn er und seine Leute hatten fliehen können.

* * *

_Reviews beschleunigen das Posten ungemein ;)_ _Der Button ist nämlich nicht umsonst da ..._


	17. Chapter 17

_danke edin ... du hast mich daran erinnert, dass ich hier noch weitermachen muss ..._

_viel spaß beim Lesen_

_lg tinschchen_

Kapitel 17: Die Suche nach dem Buch

Da Sandra angeboten worden war, ab sofort auch Hogwarts zu besuchen und das Zaubern mit dem Zauberstab zu erlernen, blieb sie auch nach den Ferien bei Rose und ihren Freunden. Ivica jedoch verließ Hogwarts, um für Dumbledore etwas zu erledigen. Dieser war zwar traurig sie alle zu verlassen, konnte aber nicht anders.

Nun ging der langweilige Schulalltag wieder los. Der aber nicht so langweilig werden sollte, wie sie angenommen hatten. Die V.g.d.d.K.- Lehrerin war über die Ferien spurlos verschwunden. In ihrem Haus wies alles auf eine brutale Entführung hin. Deswegen nahmen viele an, dass es derselbe Täter war, der auch die Potters entführt hatte. Noch immer wusste niemand außer Albus, James und Rose, dass es Harry und Ginny Potter gut ging und dass sie keines Falls entführt worden waren.

Aber das war auch gut so, dachten sich Albus und James von Zeit zu Zeit. So würden sie einem weiteren Angriff entgehen. Sandra nahm an, dass Ivica den Auftrag bekommen hatte, Martina Hero zu suchen. Niemand konnte ahnen, warum sie entführt worden war. Währenddessen versuchte Snape herauszufinden, wie man den Trank der Auferstehung herstellt. Aber er wusste genau, dass es ihm nie ohne das Rezept gelingen würde. Wie gut er auch war, aber ohne genaue Anleitung schaffte er es nicht. Es gab nur ein Problem. Dieses Rezept stand in einem Buch, das schon seit fast 1.000 Jahren verschwunden war. So glaubten die meisten jedenfalls.

„Ihr müsst versuchen, das Buch der Geheimnisse zu finden. Dort steht geschrieben, wie man den Trank der Auferstehung braut!", sagte Dumbledore, den erneut standen Rose, Albus, James und Sandra in dem Büro der Schulleiterin. „Immer müssen wir was suchen!", knurrte Albus aufgebracht. „Aber warum?", James ignorierte die Bemerkung seines Bruders, „wenn es seit Ewigkeiten verschwunden ist, wird es gerade jetzt auch niemand finden können. Weder wir noch dieser böse Typ!", meinte James.

Snape ergriff das Wort: „Was glaubt ihr, warum Miss Hero verschwunden ist? Sie war die Hüterin des Buches. Warum wurde sie auch eingestellt? Damit sie nicht in Gefahr ist. Doch jetzt, da sie verschwunden ist, können wir davon ausgehen, dass dieser "böse Typ", wie Sie ihn nannten, sie gefangen genommen hat!"

Stillschweigen.

„Ja, aber wie sollen wir das Buch finden, wenn sie die Hüterin ist? Sie hat es bestimmt versteckt, oder bei sich!", regte Rose sich auf. Wie sollten sie etwas finden, was seit fast 1000 Jahren niemand gefunden hatte. Rose sah Sandra an. Sandra wirkte abwesend und überlegend. Hatte sie eine Idee? Da wandte sich Sandra zu Rose und nickte.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß wo es ist! Und es ist auch nicht schwer es zu bekommen. Es ist im Wald versteckt, um gleich eure Fragen zu beantworten. Wir machen uns am besten gleich auf die Suche danach!", schlug Sandra vor. Viele verwirrte Blicke trafen den ihren. Sie murmelte nur: „Hatte ´ne Vision!" Sofort bekamen sie die Erlaubnis den Wald zu betreten. Diesmal aber mit Begleitung.

Es war bereits dunkel, als sie endlich den Wald betraten. Hagrid war gebeten worden, als Begleitperson mit in den Wald zu gehen. Voraus ging aber Sandra. Zielstrebig, als ob sie tatsächlich das genaue Versteck des Buches kannte, führte sie die kleine Gruppe an. Halt machte sie erst vor einer großen dunklen Höhle.

„Wie ironisch!", meckerte Albus, worauf er sich viele böse Blicke einheimste. „Diese Höhle ist mir noch nie aufgefallen! Und ich bin schon sehr lange hier ihn Hogwarts, muss ich euch sagen!", meinte Hagrid verwundert. „Bis jetzt war sie auch magisch geschützt worden!", erklärte Sandra.

Langsam, auf das Schlimmste gefasst traten sie ein. „Ganz schön dunkel hier! Lumos!", sagte James. Auch Rose und Albus murmelten zeitgleich "Lumos" und so war es nicht mehr gar so finster. Vorsichtig drangen sie in das Innere der Höhle vor. Komischer Weise waren sie noch auf kein Hindernis gestoßen. Bis jetzt jedenfalls.

Krach!

Die Gruppe blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. „Habt ihr das gehört? Da war schon wieder dieses Geräusch!", gab Albus ängstlich von sich, und ging rückwärts davon. Plötzlich stieß er gegen etwas Weiches. Langsam und ängstlich drehte er sich um und sah hoch. Er war gegen ein riesiges Untier gestoßen.

„AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", schrie er auf und stolperte zurück. „Fluffy? Fluffy! Hier hat Dumbledore dich also versteckt!", meinte Hagrid erfreut. Er ging auf das Untier zu und streichelte es. Rose und James leuchteten mit ihren Zauberstäben in Richtung Fluffy. Ihre Augen weiteten sich als sie das "Monster" sahen. Es war ein riesiger, dreiköpfiger Hund. „Und das war die ganze Zeit die Ursache dieses Geräusches? Aber was war dann damals im Pokalzimmer?", fragte Rose. Niemand schien ihr zugehört zu haben.

Sandra ging auch auf den Hund zu: „Hagrid lenk ihn bitte kurz ab." Hagrid tat wie geheißen. Hocherfreut ging er auf sein Haustierchen zu und begann ihn zu streicheln. Während Fluffy abgelenkt war, konnte Sandra ungestört nach dem Buch suchen, welches nicht mehr weit weg sein konnte. „Warte mal Sandra. Ich glaube, dass es so schneller geht. Accio Buch!" Alle warteten gespannt. Plötzlich kam das Buch auf James zugeflogen. „Gut gemacht!", sagte Sandra und fing das Buch geschickt aus der Luft. Sie schlug es auf und blätterte darin, „das ist es. Das war einfacher, als ich gedacht hatte!"


	18. Chapter 18

_Danke an edin und Lara für die Commis ^^_

_edin du hast recht, Ivica geht in Richtung kroatisch ^^_

_lg tinschchen_

_viel Spaß beim Lesen_

**Kapitel 18: Der Trank der Auferstehung**

Am nächsten Tag, es war ein Sonntag, standen Rose, James, Albus und Sandra gemeinsam mit Snape im Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke. Als sie versuchten alle Zutaten zusammen zu tragen, merkten sie schnell dass noch etwas fehlte. Nur eine Zutat fehlte noch.

„ .... _Und zum Schluss gebe man ein Haar, von dem dazu, dem der Todesstab gehorche_.....", las Rose vor, „was hat das schon wieder zu bedeuten?"

„Das Bedeutet, dass wir ein Haar von ihrem Onkel brauchen, Miss Weasley", murrte Snape. Albus und James sahen ihn verwirrt an. Genervt und mit den Augen rollend erklärte er ihnen: „Der Todesstab gehorcht ihm Moment nur ihm. Wir sollten also irgendwie an ihn und seine Haare heran kommen. Haben Sie jetzt endlich alles kapiert?" Dass er das nur wusste, weil Voldemort ihn deswegen getötet hatte, verschwieg er ihnen.

Sie nickten. Harry war immer noch bei den Weasley ´s versteckt. Wie sollten sie ihn kontaktieren, wo doch Hermine das Haus mit Unmengen von Zaubersprüchen gesichert hat? „Wartet kurz", sagte Sandra und verschwand auf der Stelle.

„Ich hasse es, wenn sie meine Gedanken liest!", regte Albus sich auf. Rose lächelte. Wenn er nur wüsste, dass sie das jetzt auch kann.

Sie warteten 2 Minuten, als Sandra wieder auftauchte. Aber nicht allein. Sie hatte die gesamte Familie Weasley und Potter mitgenommen. Natürlich gab es ein freudiges Wiedersehen.

Sie brauten den Trank fertig. Es war einfacher, als Snape angenommen hatte.

„Und, was machen wir jetzt? Warum habt ihr den Trank überhaupt gebraut?", fragte Hermine, „und außerdem: Wie soll der Trank funktionieren?" Energisch riss sie Snape das Buch aus der Hand. Dieser rollte die Augen. Hermine hatte sich nicht verändert.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie ihn und schrie auf: „Was machen sie den hier? Sie sind doch Tod! Oder etwa nicht? Oh mein Gott, was ist hier nur los?"

Rose, Albus, James und Snape erklärten Hermine alles. „Und warum haben wir jetzt den Trank gebraut?", auch Albus war neugierig. Niemand antwortete auf seine Frage. Wie er es hasste, wenn ihn keiner bemerkte. „Hallo?"

Harry seufzte. „Albus Severus Potter. Nicht alles braucht einen Grund!" Snape zuckte zusammen. „Sie haben ihr Balg nach mir benannt?" Entgeistert sah er den ehemaligen Schüler an. Verlegen sah Harry ihn an. „Ja und? Es ist bloß ein Name." Ungeduldig bedeutete Hermine ihnen ruhig zu sein.

Ungehalten las sie laut aus dem Buch vor:

„ ..._ Damit der Trank funktioniere, muss man ein Bildniss des Verstorbenen nehmen, den Trank darauf tropfen_ _und folgenden Spruch laut sprechen: _

_Erstehe von dem Tode auf,_

_Um die Trauer zu lindern, die es gibt zuhauf,_

_Dich wieder zu sehen,_

_Lässt die Trauer vergehen_

_Und bringt zurück_

_Das traute Glück_

_Das du genommen _

_Mit deinem Verkommen_

_Nun erstehe wieder_

_Und gehe nimmer_

_._

_Sodann erscheine die Person die du zurück ersehnst_ ..."

„Na, dann. Klingt doch einfach, oder? Außer das der Schluss sich nicht reimt, scheint es ein guter Zauber zu sein. Hat jemand ein Bild dabei?", fragte Ron scherzhaft in die Runde.

„Ja ich. Ein Bild von Fred. Das habe ich immer dabei", murmelte Ginny traurig und zog es aus der Tasche.

Snape nahm es zur Hand, legte es auf einen Tisch und träufelte ein paar Tropfen des Trankes auf das Bild. Gemeinsam lasen sie den Spruch. 3 Minuten lang geschah rein gar nichts. Doch dann plötzlich und unerwartet, ging das Bild in Flammen auf. Ginny schrie auf.

Nachdem das Bild vollkommen verbrannt und nur noch ein Häufchen Asche übrig war, begann dieser hell zu leuchten.

Sie wendeten sich ab, um ihre Augen zu schützen. Als das Licht verschwunden war und sie wieder zur Stelle des Geschehens blickten, stand vor ihnen Fred Weasley in voller größe. Ginny fiel ihrem Bruder um den Hals. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Ron wusste nicht was tun oder sagen sollte. Er war noch nie der Meister großer Gefühle gewesen.

Die anderen staunten. Harry konnte es nicht fassen, denn er hatte damals gesehen wie Fred gestorben war. Er zog ebenfalls ein Bild aus der Tasche und betrachtete es. Sollte er es tun? Er wusste nicht ob es richtig war, sie zurück zu holen. Doch was würde er damit anrichten, wenn sie wieder lebten? Er verwarf alle bedenken.

Ein Versuch war es wert. „Hier ich hab auch ein Bild mit", murmelte er.

„Wer ist darauf zu sehen?", wollten James und Albus von ihrem Vater wissen. Er hielt es ihnen hin und sie sahen sich das Bild an: Darauf waren Lily und James Potter, Remus Lupin und Sirius Black zu sehen.

„Glaubst du, dass sie dadurch alle wieder zurück kommen? Aber wenn du Remus zurückholst, musst du auch Tonks zurückbringen. Er würde es so wollen", sagte Hermine. Harry murmelte nur: „Ich weiß!"

Noch einmal dachte er an folgende Konsequenzen, verwarf sie aber wieder. Er reichte Snape das Bild. Dieser besah das Bild kurz und sah dann zu Harry. Potter nickte ihm bloß entschlossen zu. Harry konnte sich denken, was in dem einstmaligen Zaubertränkemeister vor sich ging.

Snape wiederholte seufzend den Vorgang. Er würde Lily wieder sehen. Voller Erwartung sprachen sie wieder gemeinsam den Spruch. Genau wie vorhin ging das Bild in Flammen auf. Nachdem das Licht erloschen war, sahen sie gespannt hin. Da standen sie: Lily, James, Sirius und Remus.

„Mum! Dad!" Harry fiel seinen Eltern in die Arme.

„So und wer hat jetzt ein Bild von Dora?", meinte Remus, nachdem ihnen alles erklärt worden war. Schnell war auch von ihr ein Bild gefunden und so hatte er sie wieder. Wie Ted das wohl aufnehmen wird?

Während sie sich alle alles erzählten, merkte niemand außer Snape, der sich fehl am Platz fühlte, wie jemand den Raum betrat. Es niemand anderer als der Boss der Bösewichte.

„Passt auf!" Aber es war zu spät: Der Boss hatte sich bereits einen Teil des Trankes geschnappt. Bevor jemand reagieren konnte, verschwand er bei der Tür hinaus.

„Hinterher!" Ron, Harry, James sen. , Remus und Sirius nahmen die Verfolgung auf. Doch sie konnten ihn nicht mehr rechtzeitig einholen. Er schaffte es zu entkommen.

Das war der Anfang neuer Ärgernisse. Der Anfang des neuen Bösen.

„Endlich ist mir wieder eingefallen, wer der Typ ist. Er war es auch, der Potter ´s Verfolger so brutal getötet hat, soweit man zwei Mal sterben kann. Es ist Gregory Goyle!", meinte Snape, als alle wieder im Klassenraum waren.

Hermine, Ron und Harry waren erstaunt: „Was? Das war Goyle?" Snape konnte ihre Verwunderung verstehen. Goyle war in seiner Schulzeit als fetter, dummer Raufbold, der immer nur mit Malfoy unterwegs war, bekannt.

Und nun war er muskulös und hatte anscheinend einen funktionierenden Plan entwickelt. Aber ja, dies war Gregory Goyle gewesen.

„Aber Goyle war doch immer strohdumm. Das ist doch unmöglich, dass er so etwas auf die Beine gestellt hat!", Hermine konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Anscheinend steckte das Böse in allem und jeden.


	19. Chapter 19

**Kapitel 19: Die Auferstehung des Bösen**

Er war glücklich und er hatte es geschafft. Endlich würde er belohnt werden. Die Höhle, die er gefunden hatte, war perfekt dafür. Für seine dunklen Machenschaften.

Goyle hatte 7 Jahre lang diesen Tag geplant. Alles durchdacht. Bis aufs letzte Detail. Nichts konnte schief gehen, nichts durfte schief gehen. Sein Versagen war ausgeschlossen.

Er zog das Bild aus seiner Hosentasche. „Es wird funktionieren. Und mich wird er reich belohnen!", murmelte er und lachte vor sich hin. Ja eine reiche Belohnung. Bestimmt würde er zu seinen engsten Gefolgsleuten gehören.

Lächelnd betrachtete er das Bildnis, auf das er seine Zukunft legte.

Er bereute, dass er nicht gleich alle getötet hatte. Vielleicht würde sich wann anders eine bessere Gelegenheit bitten.

„Was solls", dachte er bei sich. Er legte das Bild auf den Boden und zog das kleine Gefäß mit dem erbeuteten Trank heraus. Stolz betrachtete er es. Natürlich war es klar gewesen, dass sie denn Trank brauen würden. Snape hatte schon immer gern den Kochlöffel geschwungen.

Es war ein Masterplan. Ganz allein von ihm entwickelt. Niemand hätte ihm das jemals zugetraut.

Mit einem bösen Lächeln träufelte er den Trank langsam auf das Bild. Wieder ging das Bild in Flammen auf. Er hatte es bei den anderen Malen schon beobachtet.

Die übrig gebliebene Asche begann unerträglich hell zu leuchten, doch Goyle wendete seinen Blick nicht ab. Es war wunderbar zuzusehen, wie ER aus dem Licht trat. Wie ein Messias.

„Willkommen zurück, Meister!" Aus Ehrfurcht kniete er nieder und senkte sein Haupt.

„Ein neuer treuer Diener. Du wirst reich belohnt werden."

Lord Voldemort hatte einen neuen Körper und einen neuen treuen Diener errungen. Nun konnte und wollte er sich an allen rächen, die ihm vor 19 Jahren im Weg gestanden waren. Und besonders an Harry Potter und seinen Freunden. Dieser Junge musste letz endlich mal sterben. Durch seinen Zauberstab natürlich.

„Meister, ich habe hier euer erstes Opfer. Natürlich nur wenn ihr wollt. Es ist diese Buchaufwahrerin. Sie ist dort hinten in dem Käfig!", lachte Goyle.

„So grausam wie dein Vater es niemals war. Wie konntest du nur so zum Bösen verkommen", lobte Voldemort ihn, „aber nein, töten werde ich sie nicht. Wir, besser gesagt ICH werde sie foltern und dann soll sie gehen und allen erzählen, ich wäre zurück. Ich will die Reaktionen der Menschen auf diese Nachricht hin sehen." Leise lachte er vor sich. Würde das Ministerium wieder Augen und Ohren verschließen, bis er etwas Verheerendes machte?

Goyle wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, denn eigentlich wollte er es so machen wie vor 20 Jahren. Er fand das damals recht witzig.

Da Lord Voldemort seine Legilimentik- Künste nicht verloren hatte, meinte er bloß: „Da hast du natürlich recht. Genauso werden wir es erneut machen, wenn nicht Potter und seine Freunde deinen Diebstahl mitbekommen hätten!"

„Woher wissen Sie denn das?", Goyle war geschockt. Er hatte zwar früher oft von seinem Vater gehört, dass ER alles wusste. Und das man seine Gedanken und Gefühle gut beherrschen musste.

Da er aber bis vor 5 Minuten noch Tod gewesen war, machte ihn das stutzig. „Hast du vergessen, dass der Dunkle Lord alles weiß, auch wenn man ihm nichts sagt und erzählt!", tönte er in einen erhobenen Ton. Es war doch noch etwas von dem dummen kleinen Jungen in ihm.

ER drehte sich um und ging auf den Käfig zu, in dem die junge Frau gefangen war. Als sie seine Wiedergeburt mit angesehen hatte, war sie betrübt zu Boden gesunken. Ein Gefühl der Angst bezwang sie und ließ sie zittern.

ER sah ihre Angst mit Genugtuung an. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich nur Geschichten von ihm gehört, da sie zu jung war, um sich an die schreckliche Zeit zu erinnern. Doch selbst Geschichten reichten. Man musste nur seinen Namen nennen.

Aber was sollte er mit ihr anstellen. Welchen Plan sollte er verfolgen? Da überkam ihm ein Gedankenblitz. Er zog den Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang. Wie gut, dass dieser all die Jahre während er Tod war, noch in der Umhangtasche war. Unbarmherzig zielte er damit auf Martina Hero und feuerte einen grünen Strahl genau auf ihr Herz ab.

Noch bevor sie auf den Boden aufschlug, war sie Tod. Kein Schrei entkam ihr, dennoch genoss er es in vollen Zügen.

ER hatte wieder angefangen zu töten und er würde nur damit aufhören, wenn er alle getötet hatte, die er hasste. Allen voran Potter. Wenn er genau nachdachte würde wohl auch Longbottom ganz oben auf der Liste stehen. Nagini fehlte ihm.

Als er an seine Schlange dachte, fiel ihm die Sache mit den Horkruxen wieder ein. Er müsste sich diesmal etwas anderes, neueres einfallen lassen müssen. Etwas, dass noch niemand kannte, von dem niemand wusste.

Goyle hatte es still mit angesehen. Er sah, dass sein Meister nachdachte. „Meister, plant ihr wieder eure Gefolgsleute zu rekrutieren?"

Viele waren nicht mehr über. Manche hatten sich selbst gerichtet, manche waren aus Altersschwäche bereits verstorben und andere steckten in Askaban. Die die noch lebten und frei waren, waren entweder die, die unter dem Imperiusfluch gehandelt hatten, oder die, die sich bekehrt hatten. Verräter, wie Goyle sie zu nennen pflegte.

„Viele werden wohl nicht mehr übrig sein. Es schmerzt mich. Wir werden wohl neue Anhänger suchen müssen. Ja du, hast mich richtig verstanden. Du wirst mir helfen, Anhänger zu finden!"

Goyle sah den dunklen Lord bewundernd an. Es war ihm eine Ehre. Dieses Privileg machte ihn quasi zum Oberdiener. Geschmeichelt nickte er.

„Ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen. Nicht so wie Wurmschwanz dieser Verräter!", knurrte er.

„Nana. Wurmschwanz war durch eine dumme Aktion seinerseits an diese überflüssigen Regelungen gefesselt, da der Potterjunge ihm das Leben gerettet hatte. Also sei weise mit deinen Handlungen!", ermahnte Voldemort seinen treuen Anhänger. Dieser nickte erneut.

„Gut so! Nun beginnen wir mit der Planung. Schließlich will ein Ausbruch aus Askaban geplant und gut durchdacht sein!"

* * *

_würd mich mal wieder über Reviews freuen ^^_

_lg tinschchen_


	20. Chapter 20

_lieber edin ... ich versuche immer die Kapitel, die ich vor 2 Jahren geschrieben habe auszubauen, extra lang zu machen ... dieses hier zum Beispiel hab ich von 800 auf 1.500 ausgebaut xD ... langsam werd e ich immer besser darin xD_

_lg und viel Spaß beim Lesen_

_tinschchen_

**Kapitel 20: Heimfahrt**

Es war ein schrecklicher Morgen. Im Tagespropheten wurde von dem Fund von Martina Heros Leiche berichtet. Deswegen war die Stimmung am ersten Tag der letzten Schulwoche betrübt. McGonagal warnte sie alle, dass sie vorsichtig sein mussten.

„Das Böse scheint erwacht zu sein. Bitte hütet euch und bringt euch und eure Freunde nicht in Gefahr!" Sie hielt selten eine Rede beim Frühstück.

Albus war beunruhigter als die anderen. Die fanden das Ganze eigentlich ziemlich cool und aufregend. Endlich konnten sie ihren Mut beweisen. Sie wollten wie ihre Eltern sein.

*

Harry, Ginny, Hermine und Ron waren nach Hause zurückgekehrt. Natürlich nicht auf dem natürlichen Weg, wozu konnten sie alle schon Apparieren? Sie konnten es immer noch nicht fassen. Die Verstorbenen lebten wieder. Es würde ziemlich viel Staub aufwirbeln, das war klar. Im Moment war ihnen allen aber nur wichtig, dass ihr Freunde und ihre Familie wieder lebten. Ginny und Ron konnten ihren wiedergeborenen Bruder gar nicht auslassen. Fred war bei ihnen in Hogwarts geblieben. Immerhin vermisste er das alte Schloss, gab er zu.

Auch James sen, Lily, Remus, Tonks und Sirius waren wieder ihres Weges gegangen. Sirius war schnurstracks ins Ministerium gereist um seine Ehre bei der gesamten Zaubererschaft wiederherzustellen. Was eigentlich nicht nötig gewesen wäre, aber das wusste er ja nicht.

Dabei war er sehr erfreut als er merkte, dass Kingsley jetzt Zaubereiminister war. Kingsley war ziemlich verwirrt aber äußerst erfreut seinen Freund lebend zu sehen.

Besonders verwirrt jedoch waren die Beamten, die für die Sicherheit zu sorgen hatten. Einer davon wurde gefeuert, weil er Sirius einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen wollte. Der Minister nahm ihm das ziemlich übel.

Remus und Tonks waren bei Tonks Mutter untergekommen. Das Wiedersehen mit ihren Sohn war herzlich. Ted kannte seine Eltern nicht, wusste aber von einem Foto wie sie aussahen. Er war sprachlos, als die beiden plötzlich vor der Tür standen. Tonks Mutter natürlich ebenso. Sie fiel ihrer Tochter um den Hals und wollte sie nicht mehr loslassen. Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen. Ihre Tochter lebte. Ein Wunder war geschehen.

James und Lily Potter wohnten nun bei ihrem Sohn Harry. Er war ein bisschen nervös, weil das Haus seit dem Angriff noch immer nicht aufgeräumt worden war. Seine Eltern nahmen es ihm jedoch nicht krumm. Ginny jedoch war noch nervöser. Immerhin hatte sie ab heute eine Schwiegermutter. Das Gefühl war neu für sie.

Es gab einen großen Artikel in Tagespropheten und sogar extra Seiten. Diese berichteten von der Wiederauferstehung toter Zauberer. Es wurde zwar nicht alles aufgeklärt, aber es wurde das Gerücht ausgeräumt, dass es sich um schwarze Magie handelte, die aufgekommen waren.

Hermine belächelte diese nur. „Warum sollte es schwarze Magie sein, wenn gute Zauberer wieder auferstehen? Diese Menschen denken einfach nicht nach!" Ron stimmte ihr zu, obwohl er bei sich dachte, dass er nicht anders reagieren würde.

*

„So Leute, die Woche noch und dann endlich Sommer!", jubelte Moni und hüpfte auf und ab. Sie hatte nicht besonders viel von den letzten Ereignissen mitbekommen und war auch nicht bei Gonis Ansprache gewesen. Sie war nämlich mit Scorpius zusammen und hatte für alles andere keine Zeit mehr. Albus fand es immer noch abartig, dass sie sich mit dem Jungen eingelassen hatte.

Die drei antworteten wenig erfreut mit einem „Jippi". Es klang sehr sarkastisch.

Sie wussten was sie erwarten würde, wenn dass, was ihnen ihre Eltern erzählt hatte, eintreten würde.

„Was habt ihr? Warum seid ihr so betrübt?" Sie hatte wirklich keine Ahnung. Albus hob die Augenbraue. Machte Liebe tatsächlich so blind?

Rose versuchte Moni ein wenig in die Sache einzuweihen. Es war nicht einfach. Sie war zu verfahren in all die Geschichten, dass er nie wiederkehren konnte.

„Ach komm schon! Er-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf kann nicht mehr zurückkommen. Dein Onkel hat doch dafür gesorgt, oder? Ihr seid einfach nur paranoid! He da ist ja mein Schatzi!", sagte sie laut und verschwand in Scorpius´ Richtung.

„Wie kann man nur in einen Slytherin verliebt sein?", fragte Albus angewidert. Er unterstrich seine Worte mit einem Würgegeräusch und Kotz-Gesten.

„Es gibt schlimmeres", lachte James und sah seinen kleinen Bruder an.

„Und das wäre?", fragte Rose neugierig. Sie lächelte bereits, da sie sich die Antwort ungefähr denken konnte.

„Stell dir vor, jemand wäre in Albus verknallt. Die hätte ja ´ne Vollklatsche!" James und Rose begannen schallend zu lachen.

„Ha Ha!" Albus konnte den Humor seines Bruders nicht teilen. Wie konnte er in so einer Zeit noch lachen, wo das Böse sich doch versteckt hielt. Beleidigt funkelte er ihn an.

Am Ende der Woche, ihren letzten Tag für dieses Jahr, warnte McGonagal ihre Schüler erneut, dass sie in den Sommerferien wachsam und vorsichtig sein sollten. Sie wolle am Ende der Ferien alle wohl auf wiedersehen.

„... denn wie ihr vielleicht schon gerüchteweise gehört habt, ist Er-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf wieder zurück. Und ja, höchst wahrscheinlich stimmt es. Aber sicher ist noch niemand. Seid trotzdem vorsichtig und gebt Acht, mit wem ihr sprecht und worüber. Ansonsten wünsche ich euch natürlich einen schönen und erholsamen Sommer!"

*

Als sie zu viert in einem Abteil saßen, besprachen sie die jüngsten Gerüchte miteinander. Es war bereits ein kleines Ritual unter ihnen.

„Er soll gesichtet worden sein. Und zwar in der Nähe unseres Zuhauses!", sagte Albus ängstlich. James lächelte. Sein kleiner Bruder war ja so leicht Angst einzujagen.

„Wenn er zu uns kommt, und sei dir sicher das wird er, werde ich kämpfen, wie ein Mann", meinte James bestimmt.

Er wollte auch endlich so sein wie sein Vater. Jetzt hatte er ja womöglich die Chance dazu. Ein echter Held, so wie sein Vater. Verträumt betrachtete er die Landschaft die vorüber zog. In seinem Tagtraum stand er, muskelbepackt, vor einer Armee aus Todessern und kämpfte gegen sie. Jeder einzelne wurde getötet, während er die kompliziertesten Zauber vollführte.

„Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass er sich an Dad rächen will, oder?", Albus schien die Nerven zu verlieren. Seine schrille Stimme ließ drauf deuten.

„Wo ist denn nur deine Abenteuerlust geblieben? Außerdem wird Voldemort vermutlich auch zu meinen Eltern kommen. Denn falls du vergessen hast: Meine Mum, mein Dad und deiner haben gemeinsam alles versucht um ihn zu töten. Also vermute ich, dass er sich auch an ihnen rächen wollen wird", überlegte Rose. Auch sie malte sich aus, wie sie selbst gegen ihn kämpfte oder eine Horde Todesser fertig machte.

Gus bewunderte seine Freunde: „Leute ihr redet darüber, als ob es nur irgendein so ein blödes Muggelspiel wäre." Entweder waren sie unheimlich mutig, oder einfach nur naiv.

„Ja, da hast du wohl recht. Vielleicht können wir dann den ein oder anderen Cheat einsetzten. Unverwundbarkeit, unglaubliche Kräfte und Waffen …", scherzte James.

„Hört auf mit euren doofen Scherzen! Ihr geht mich echt an. Wetten, wenn es dann ernst wird, werdet ihr alle die Hosen voll haben!", prophezeite Albus ihnen. Er hasste es, wenn sie sowas taten.

„Komm reg dich ab! Wir wollten doch nur ein wenig scherzen! Wir sollten jetzt unsere "zivile" Kleidung anlegen. Ach komm, guck doch nicht so. Uns wird schon nichts passieren", meinte Rose. Irgendwie zweifelte sie an ihren eigenen Worten, aber das musste der Angsthase ja nicht wissen.

Seufzend fragte Albus: „Und warum bist du dir da so sicher?"

Rose lächelte und sagte nur: „Der Orden des Phönix wird dafür sorgen!"

Albus gab sich mit dieser Antwort zwar nicht ganz zufrieden, hörte aber auf weiter darüber zu reden. So verliefen die letzten paar Kilometer ohne weitere Auseinandersetzungen bezüglich Voldemort und Todesser.

*

Am Bahnhof wurden sie herzlich von ihren Eltern in Empfang genommen. Aber nicht nur ihre Eltern waren da, stellten James und Albus fest. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, James und Lily waren auch gekommen. Es war immer noch so unwirklich. Auch die Passanten beäugten sie argwöhnisch. Anscheinend gab es immer noch Zauberer mit der Meinung, es wäre schwarze Magie. Doch die Wiedergeborenen schenkten ihnen keine Beachtung.

„Hallo meine Lieben. Schön, dass es euch gut geht."

„Ich hoffe ihr habt keine Angst, vor dem, was kommt?", fragte Harry mit gespielt ernstem Gesicht. James sah Albus an. Albus sah James an. „Nein haben wir nicht!", sagten sie wie aus einem Munde.

Rose sah Albus fragend an, konnte ihn aber keine Frage stellen, weil Sirius sofort sagte: „Da spricht ein wahrer Potter aus den beiden!" Wann hatte er seine Meinung geändert?

„Ich hoffe, dass ihr es versteht, wenn wir alle für einige Zeit zu Sirius ziehen. Denn immerhin haben wir sein Haus wieder zum Stützpunkt des Ordens ernannt", erklärte ihnen Remus. „Wow, können wir .... Kann ich dem Orden beitreten?", fragte James sofort. Harry lächelte: „Nein leider nicht. Ich wollte damals auch beitreten, aber man muss volljährig sein." Enttäuscht darüber murmelte James Rose und Albus zu: „Dann Gründen wir eben was eigenes!"

„Macht das nur. Haben wir damals auch gemacht. Wir nannten uns "Dumbledore´s Armee", lachte Ron. Hermine sah ihn daraufhin böse an: „Bring sie nicht immer auf dumme Ideen. Nur weil wir so was früher gemacht haben, heißt das nicht, dass sie das auch machen sollen. Das ist zu gefährlich!"

Gefährlich wird in nächster Zeit wohl einiges werden. Doch die Kinder verwarfen den Gedanken nicht, ihre eigene Organisation zu gründen. James ging im Gedanken schon mögliche Namen durch.


End file.
